I Swear It to You
by NumberSixteen
Summary: Haruhi is care free, lovable. Hikaru thinks only of her. When Haruhi is sent on a blind date with someone she might fall in love with, Hikaru must battle to get her back... But does he have the guts and skills to handle his rival?
1. SociallY Prevented Studies

Hey, NumberSixteen Here! This is my first MORE THAN 2 CHAPTER STORY. :) It'll be kind of a slow process at times, and you'll just have to bear with me as i try to write and update as soon as possible. I have a funny way of writing. I will tend to hand write it first THEN type it, THEN publish it. So sometimes, when i've got writer's-block you'll have to wait for on-coming chapters for longer than normal. And i'm saying Sorry beforehand.

Thanks a bunch! leave me lotsa reviews! :):)

~NumberSixteen

* * *

Haruhi ran down the hallway to school, awkwardly dodging other students.

"I'm _so _late..." She thought to herself.

_BONG!_ The bell tower rang once. If she didn't make it by the eighth bell she was going to be in some SERIOUS trouble with the host club.

Not that she wasn't cutting it really close as it was.

_BONG! _She soared up the carpeted staircase.

_BONG! _She rounded a corner, nearly knocking a girl directly off her feet.

"Sorry," Haruhi muttered, barely autible.

"Oh! Hello Haruhi! I was just on my way to the host club myself! want to join-" But she was cut off as Haruhi continued to dash down the hallway.

_BONG!BONG!BONG!_

Just around the corner on the right, she could make it!

_BONG!_ Went the seventh bell as her exausted body struggled to push the oversized door of Music Room 3 open.

"Hey, Let me help you with that." A familiar voice startled Haruhi.

Hikaru leaned forward and shoved the door open just as the eight bell rang. _BONG!_

Haruhi stumbled inside. She collapsed on the floor onto her knees. Her heart was racing faster than her thoughts. She grasped the collar of her male uniform, trying to lure some air into her pained lungs.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru crouched down to her level, "Are you okay?"

Too tired to speak, all she could do to say she was fine was to nod her head at him.

* * *

I felt my cheeks burn red. I averted my gaze to the wall.

Why did Haruhi have to look so CUTE all the time? It was so UNFAIR! Her big brown eyes drew me in the most. They screamed of innocence and of purity. They seemed to haunt me wherever I go because they are all the weigh on my mind.

I find myself blushing about every time I look at her. I want her. We all do. Who wouldn't? She's so perfect. So beautiful. So pure. So out of my league.

The only other person in on my secret crush was obviously my partner in crime. My twin brother, Kaoru. He holds this whole 'I love Haruhi' thing over my head like I'm a mouse or something and he's the the cat playing with me. He loves me so much, but he can't help himself.

The heat in my cheeks passed and I stood up. I offered Haruhi my hand.

"Come on, Haruhi. Let's get you some water."

I tried to avoid her face, red with exaspiration, Only ADDING to the cuteness. I swallowed the lump in my throat after she took my hand gratefully.

I guided her across the room to a small table. I poured her some ice water in a crystal glass ande handed it to her. She took it into both hands and delicately sipped from it.

It was so cute and innocent-looking that i found myself blushing again and i turned back to the wall.

"Haru! Are you okay! You looked like you were DYING!" Hunny's voice was immistakable.

Haruhi had set down the glass and Hunny had gripped both of her hands. He looked up at her tentively.

"Yes Hunny! I'm fine!" Haruhi smiled and reached up to ruffle Hunny's hair. "What cakes did you bring today?"

"Ooo! A LOT of chocolate cakes! And an ice cream cake! And a Vanilla cake! And a strawberry cake just for you, Haruhi!" Hunny jumped up and down excitedly.

"Oh yum!" Haruhi clapped her hands together, "We should share it after lunch!"

Hunny's face lit up like a Christmas Tree, "Yeah! That will be so fun! And then we can have a tea party with BunBun and Takashi!"

Haruhi just stood there nodding and smiling like an idiot as Hunny went on and on about all of the things they could do together."

Why couldn't I be that open with Haruhi? I used to be... But all that changed after that silly date that Kaoru set up. Like it wasn't awkward enough between us already!

"Haruhi."

Hunny had stopped his chatter at that point and gone to greet some guests, and show them his BunBun.

"Good morning Kyoya." Haruhi didn't even glance at him. She barely acknowledged his existance. She had started across the room for the sofa.

"You were pushing it this morning." Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose with a finger.

"Yes, but i was here on time wasn't I?" Haruhi had now seated herself snugly on the sofa.

"You were." Kyoya answered.

"Then there's no need to double my debt." Haruhi sighed in satisfaction with herself.

"Yes, but it's not entirely 'Guest-Attracting' so show up half-dead and on the floor."

"Whatever." She leaned back and casually rested her arm on the arm-rest.

* * *

The day was a busy one. By the time all the guests had gone home and they'd cleaned up, it was already eight o' clock.

Now I sat at the clear-topped table cramping over a test i had the next day. Nothing seemed to make any sense. The others were putting up the last of the chairs.

"Studying for the Social Studies test?" Haruhi's voice startled me.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Due to my requirement to be **Social**, I can't concentrate on my **STUDIES.**

I scratched the back of my head and ran my fingers through my orange hair.

Haruhi's laugh caught me off guard. I gave her a puzzled look and she laughed even harder!

After a minute or so, her laughter died down. Then she turned my way again and she gave way to laughter once more.

At this point, she had everyone's attention. Haruhi hardly EVER laughed this hard, so this was weird to all of the host club.

"Haruhi," I began, "Is there something wrong? Is something on my face?"

With this she stopped laughing and composed herself once more. "Entirely. It was just... your face..."

I grew hurt. "Well, if my face is just that UGLY, I think i'll head home where i can study in peace and quiet!" I stood and began to shove all my studies into my bag when Haruhi grabbed my wrist.

"No, Hikaru. That's not what i meant. The expression on your face was... priceless. Not even Kaoru could immitate that look. So don't go. Why don't you come to my place and I can help you study there. I know the material well. I've been studying for this test all week." She hadn't even met my gaze.

I felt that familiar burn in my cheeks. "Uhh... Yeah! Sure! I mean, if it's okay with your dad and all. I mean, I'd love to. Thanks Haruhi."

She shrugged, "Anytime!" Then she smiled at me. My heart skipped a beat and i quickly forced a smile back.

My smile must have been ridiculous because all the other host club members were snickering at me from behind Haruhi.

* * *

Haruhi fiddled with the key to her apartment. I stood quietly and uncomfortably behind her.

"Stupid door." She mutterd under her breath ash she shoved it open. it was dark inside.

She went in and flipped on a few dim lights. She went into the kitchen and set her bag on the table. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

She shuffled down the hallway and disappeared. She'd been gone a while so i decieded to get out my books and notes. I was sitting at the table when she came out. She wore normal jeans and a ruffly, yellow blouse. She looked ly a typical teenage girl.

She went into the kitchen. "My dad won't be home for a while. So we can have some peace and quiet. Are you hungry? Do you want anything?" She shuffled through the cabinents.

"No, I'm good, thanks." I answered even though my stomach moaned after the comment. I turned away.

I heard a chuckle and some dishes clattering.

Next thing i knew, she was in the chair across from me. In between us was a plate with assorted crackers, cheeses, and vegtables with dip. She nibbled on a cracker delicately. "Alright!" Shce said. "Let's get started!"

They had studied for two whole hours, when the door of the apartment swung open.

Haruhi's dad skipped inside, humming happily to himself as he shut the door.

Then he spun around and hollered, "Happy Almost-Birthday Haruhi!"

His little celebration ended when Hikaru came into view.

The whole scene of them sitting so close in a dimly lit kitchen didn't sit right with him.

(What went through his head: Daughter+Late Night+Dimly Lit+Boy=BAD IDEA)

"Um..." Ranka was barely able to restrain from beating Hikaru to a pulp.

"No worries, Dad. Just studying for a big test tomorrow."

Yet Ranka stilled eyed them suspiciously. He tried to shake it off.

He decided to go back to his mini-party. "Happy Almost-Birthday Haruhi!"

"It's your birthday?" I turned to Haruhi. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because you guys would have thrown some huge, ridiculous party i didn't want." Haruhi sighed irritably. "Dad, just get it over with, what did you get me?"

Ranka held out a bright yellow dress. It was a spagettistrap dress with a black, satin sash. On Haruhi, it would come to would come just to the bottom of her knees. A set of flat, yellow sandles.

Haruhi looked past the dress to look at her dad. "Why did you get me this? There's some reason. What is it?"

"You have a date tomorrow night!" Ranka beamed at her.

I instantly felt my insides tie itself into knots.

Both Haruhi and i responded in complete sychronization.

"A DATE?"


	2. Happy Birthday?

Okay so, this is chapter 2, it hope u like it because it's not going to be quite as LONG as Chapter 1... Yeah, sorry about how long it was... And I'm also sorry that i'm going to switch to third person so that it will be easier to follow the story.

Anyway, leave a review! I'll continue the story now! :)

~NumberSixteen

* * *

Ranka beamed at them from behind the dress. "Yeah! A date!"

Haruhi stepped forward and pushed the dress aside. "Hey, what do you mean, 'a date?'"

Ranka laughed, "You're going to dinner with a nice boy named Kurtis!"

Haruhi lifted an eyebrow, "Who's Kurtis?"

"Well," Ranka began, "I work with his uncle. I got talking about you, Haruhi, And how tomorrow is your birthday. Then he said that i sounded a lot like his nephew. He told me he was your same age. He goes to Ourin High. The public High school on the other side of town. He got the idea that he could take you out tomorrow night. He told me a little about him, it sounds like you two would get along great!"

"Dad!" Haruhi started to get mad.

"What? Why are you mad?" Ranka asked, confused.

"I don't want to go on a date with someone i DON'T KNOW!" She grabbed the dress from him. "And in this skimpy thing? What if he's... touchy, Feely? Dad! How could you set me up on a blind date with someone YOU don't even know!"

"Come on Haruhi, His uncle told me all about him! He sounds like your perfect match!"

"Ugh!" Haruhi tossed the dress onto the couch and turned tail and stormed down the hallway, "I'm going to bed!" Her bedroom door slammed shut.

Hikaru was still sitting at the table. He quietly started to put his stuff back into his bag. "I'm going to go ahead and go home now..." He stood and showed himself out.

_A date? It's Haruhi's Birthday? Who's Kurtis?_ Hikaru was walking fast to get home.

He walked through town. He noticed a little shop that was still open. He stopped and walked inside.

"Hello?" He knocked on the already open door.

"Yes," An old woman came from a door in the back of the shop, "Can I help you?"

Hikaru smiled, "yeah, you can."

* * *

Haruhi walked through the doors of the host club.

It was dark and empty inside. "What's going on?" She flipped on the lights.

"Happy Birthday Haruhi!" The host club jumped out from behind the furniture.

"Ahhh!" She screamed.

"Haru!" Hunny ran up and grabbed her arm, "Happy Birthday!"

"What's going on?" She asked.

"It's your birthday silly!" Hunny laughed.

"Wha- How did you kn-" She silenced herself and turned to Hikaru. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, come on! It's just us! Not a big party! what's wrong with a small party?"

"I can't believe this! I didn't want ANY party! it means one more year OLDER." She went and plopped down on the couch.

"You're fifteen." Hikaru sat down beside her.

"Yeah. Fifteen's almost twenty." Haruhi muttered.

"And twenty is still young." Hikaru smiled.

"And twenty is almost thirty." Haruhi muttered again.

"Yeah but that's fifteen years from now." Hikaru rested a hand on her arm.

"And thirty is almost fifty. And fifty is almost seventy. I'm old!" Haruhi grumped.

"Well that's a LOT of years away, so don't worry." Hikaru sighed.

"Haru!" Hunny rushed up holding a big caked, decked with strawberries. "I brought you your birthday cake! You're favorite! Strawberry!"

"Uhh, Gee, thanks..." She took the cake.

"Can I have a peice?" Hunny looked at her eagerly.

"Yeah, sure," Haruhi gave the cake right back. She turned back to Hikaru, "I'm gonna kill you."

He blushed.

They sang the birthday song and she blew out her candles, her wish was that the party would end as fast as humanely possible.

Tamaki ran up, "Present time!" He hollered.

"Oh my gosh, really? Presents? What ever happened to a small party?" Haruhi grumbled.

"Mine first! Mine first!" Hunny squealed handing Haruhi a box wrapped with pink paper and decorated with a big purple ribbon with a bow. Mori started bring all the presents over to the coffee table in front of her, while Tamaki cut the cake and started to pass out peices on shiny china plates.

She unwrapped the box and opened it up. Inside there was a big fluffy stuffed giraffe.

"Oh my, Hunny, thank you!" she lifted it out of the box.

"What are you going to name it?" Hunny gripped her arm. He was sitting down beside her now.

"Um, how about... Lewis?" Haruhi asked. She'd never really named a stuffed animal before.

"Lewis?" Hunny asked.

"Yeah... We can call him Lewis the Giraffe. Or Lewi for short!" Haruhi smiled at him.

"Okay!" Hunny smiled.

Mori handed her a small box and nodded.

She unwrapped the plain yellow paper over it. It was a watch. "Oh my, Thank You Mori..." She smiled. "I love it."

He nodded.

"Our Turn!" The twins said in unison and they winked at her. They handed her a box that was wrapped with orange wrapping paper.

_Figures it's orange._ She snickered to herself.

She unwrapped it and opened the box. It was an orange swimsuit. Two peice.

She glared at them, "Gee guys, thanks." She shoved it back into the box and dropped it on the floor.

"MY TURN!" Tamaki rushed over.

He handed her a card. She smiled sweetly.

_It's nice that he thought of me, by only getting a card. Nothing major._

But her mind quickly changed when she opened it. There was an evelope inside FULL of cash. She glared at him, "What is this?" She held it up.

"I didn't know what you wanted, so i thought i'd let you pick it out yourself!" He smiled.

She threw the envelope at him.

"I don't want you're Stinkin' Money!"

Kyoya then gave her his card. It was a folded peice of printer paper.

On the inside it read:

**_Dear Haruhi,_**

**_Happy Birthday._**

**_Sincerely, _**

**_Kyoya_**

She looked at him gratefully. "You're present is my favorite. Thanks."

He nodded, "You're welcome."

Tamaki made an hurt face.

"Thanks you guys, I love them." She smiled momentarily before her expression went serious, "Is my party over now?"

The twins shrugged, "We guess."

"Good. Then I'm going to class." Haruhi rose and left.

* * *

Thanks You guys! Hope you liked it! Leave you're reviews! And sorry again. Tune in for the next Chapter! The Blind date!

Love,

NumberSixteen (worst pen name ever... If you wanna know why i'm called that? Check out my profile...Quite a story there...)


	3. The Blind Date

special thanks to my best friend kenzy for getting me hooked on fanfiction! I owe it to you. Another special thanks to my AWESOME reviews! I hope to make this stoy a success! Thanks! Love you guys a ton! And my apologies, i typed this on my ipod so here will be a lot of errors. Sorry!

* * *

Haruhi stared at herself in the mirror.

The strawberry cake she was forced to eat by Hunny, otherwise he'd cry, didn't sit well in her stomach.

She REALLY didnt want to go on this date. Usually her dad wouldn't do something like this. But sometimes, he wants her to have a normal teen's life SO BAD, he couldn't help himself.

Her new dress was hung on the doorknob of the bathroom. She felt like it was taunting her.

She looked at the clock on the wall. Her "date" would be there in an hour to pick her up.

She chewed on her lip. She wasn't sure what to expect of this guy. From what Ranka had told her, he seemed okay. But she still wasn't sure about the whole setup...

She combed her hair and attempted a braid on the left side, but grew irritated and soon gave up. She rinsed off her face and ignored the make up that Ranka had set out. She hesitantly pulled the dress off the hanger.

She held it up to herself and sighed.

She began to slide it over her head. Once it was on, she put on the sandels. She stared at herself in the full mirror. It was a new look for her. She didn't like it one bit.

Her dad had laid out some earings. Since her ears weren't pierced, they were stick-ons. she stuck them onto her ears.

She went into her bedroom and flipped on the lights. Twenty more minutes before her "date" arrived.

It was then that she realized a little box on the bed.

It had a tiny orange bow on it with a card underneath.

She reached for the card. It was in a lightly orange tinted envelope she opened it.

It read:

_Dear Haruhi, _

_Today is a day, _

_that is too special to say, _

_I truely hope he finds a way, _

_to make you happy, _

_or he'll pay. _

_Haruhi, tonight is your special night. I truely hope you have a great time with Kurtis. But since it's your birthday, too, I got you a little something I discovered at the commoner's market. So I didn't spend a whole lot on it. I hope you wear it tonight. _

_Love, Hikaru_

Haruhi smiled gently.

She opened the black box slowly.

Inside it laid a necklace. On a silver chain, there was a small, antique key.

Haruhi continued to smile.

The small silver key matched perfectly as she slung it around her neck.

Twenty short minutes later, a knock came at the door.

Haruhi took one last look at herself. She couldn't say she looked gorgeous, but she thought she looked pretty enough.

Now to meet Kurtis...

She hesitantly opened the door.

A tall, bulky man with dark, short, curly hair stood at the door. He had striking blue eyes. He was smiling very sweetly.

He spoke. "Hello Haruhi, I'm Kurtis." his voice wasnt't too high or too low.

Haruhi instantly blushed.

She bit her lip shyly and made her way out from her hiding place behind the door.

"Ready to go?" Kurtis gestured down the stairs where there was a little blue car parked in the lot.

Haruhi nodded and slipped out the door.

Kurtis followed her out and down to the car. He opened the door for her. She nodded thanks before getting in.

Inside he car was neat and clean.

Haruhi found herself pulling on the end of the dress, willing it to come down further.

He went around to his side and climbed in.

He smiled at her, "Safety first, so seatbelts on."

Haruhi seemed surprised to hear that. She has only heard her dad say that.

Smiling to herself, she slipped on her seatbelt on.

She felt very uncomfortable. She was sitting in a car with a complete stranger. Her dress was giving her a wegie. She wanted to jump out of the car and run back inside.

Instead, she reached up and clutched the key on the silver chain that Hikaru gave her.

They had driven for a few minutes in complete silence.

Suddenly, Kurtis broke the silence. "So, i hardly know anything about you. What are you like? You haven't said a word to me."

Haruhi swallowed hard and wondered what to say, "Well, what do you want to know?" She asked quietly.

"Ummm..." Kurtis was silent for a moment. "How about we begin with favorite color. Mine's blue. Yours?"

Haruhi searched frantically for an answer and she unconsciencously blurted out the first one that came to her mind

"Orange." she whispered.

"Orange? Hmm. That's a cool color." Kurtis nodded as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Yeah..." Haruhi whispered agreement.

Kurtis struggled to keep the conversation flowing. "Well, what's your favorite class in school?"

Haruhi thought hard about this. "Ummm..." she tapped her chin, "My favorite is Social Studies." She finally decided.

"Oh, really?" Kurtis turned to her for a brief second, "Me too!"

Haruhi turned to him, "Really?" she started to relax a little bit.

"Sure! And my favorite place, is the library." Kurtis continued, "Because its so much more quiet and peaceful there!"

Haruhi allowed a tine smile to creep onto her face, "Yeah! Same here. It's hard to FIND a quiet library after school is out for the day, though."

"Yeah, I know what you mean..." Kurtis agreed.

Their conversation went on until they reached the restraunt.

Haruhi felt like she'd finally met someone who understands how she feels. They agree on everything!

All evening Haruhi gradually began to open up and by the end of the night, she felt like she'd known him her entire life.

When he finally walked her back to her door, they stood and faced eachother shyly for a moment.

Kurtis broke the silent spell. "So we are on for next friday?"

Haruhi smiled,"Yeah. We are."

Kurtis suddenly leaned in and hugged her briefly.

Haruhi waved bye and went inside.

She found herself staring into the mirror again two minutes after she'd walked in.

Something felt different about her, but she couldn't put her finger on the feeling.

She took off the dress, that she now loved because Kurtis told her she looked amazing in it, and hung it in her closet. The shoes, she tucked away and slid into her jamies.

When she had climbed into bed, she realized that she still had Hikaru's necklace on. She sat up, unlatched it, and held it up in front of her. It was cold on her fingers.

She examined in in the pale moonlight.

The texture was precise.

She ran her finger along the smooth side, she felt bumps in it. She turned it over. Something was engraved into the key.

It was engraved in greek.

She ran her thumb over the imprint and wondered what it meant.

After a while she became tired and decided to get to sleep before her dad gets home and invades her with questions about her date.

If she was asleep, he wouldn't bother her. She rested the necklace on the table by her bed and drifted off into a quiet slumber...

* * *

Thanks so much for baring with me while I struggled with continuing this story for you guys! My computer was down, and I thought to myself, that you guys DESERVE to be able to read the next chapter anyways! There's a lot of errors i know, and I'm VERY sorry for that. But you guys can catch on right? You guys are the best of the best! Leave me reviews of what you think! It's always a pleasure to log on and read all my new reviews! and thanks to kenzy again. You mean the world to me! Love all you guys! I'm gonna go let my poor thumbs rest from all this typing... they are so sore!

PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER:

Hikaru wasn't the only one who noticed that there was something different about Haruhi. All of them were glancing at eachother behind Haruhi's back.

She seemed so peppy today, but nobody could put their finger on why...

Hikaru wondered to himself if it had something to do with the date.

_No_. He thought to himself and quickly dismissed the thought.

Suddenly, Haruhi reached over to the coffee table that was in front of the couch she sat on and grabbed a CUPCAKE.

Tamaki nearly passed out behind her. Haruhi ONLY ate sweets when she HAD to. Now, she just... GRABS ONE?

_What's going on in that head of yours Haruhi?_ Hikaru thought to himself.

She ate the cupcake unconsciously as she talked with one of her guests.

Hunny and Mori sat and stared at her in shock.

Kyoya didn't seem to care.

Tamaki was in despair.

Kaoru was staring right at his brother.

And Hikaru? Well, his reaction was different...

* * *

TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	4. The Weird Spell

Hey guys,

Sorry again about the last chapter. I wanted to do SO MUCH MORE with the blind date with Kurtis, but my ipod was on the verge of death and I really wanted to get the story out to you guys. So i wrapped it up pretty quick. Sorry! Hey, again thanks for all the great reviews I'm getting on this story. Those reviews are what are keeping this story ALIVE! :) haha so anyway, I appreciate all the awesome reviews I'm getting. You guys ROCK!

~NumberSixteen

* * *

Hikaru wasn't the only one who noticed that there was something different about Haruhi. All of them were glancing at eachother behind Haruhi's back.

She seemed so peppy today, but nobody could put their finger on why...

Hikaru wondered to himself if it had something to do with the date.

_No_. He thought to himself and quickly dismissed the thought.

Suddenly, Haruhi reached over to the coffee table that was in front of the couch she sat on and grabbed a CUPCAKE.

Tamaki nearly passed out behind her. Haruhi ONLY ate sweets when she HAD to. Now, she just... GRABS ONE?

_What's going on in that head of yours Haruhi?_ Hikaru thought to himself.

She ate the cupcake unconsciously as she talked with one of her guests.

Hunny and Mori sat and stared at her in shock.

Kyoya didn't seem to care.

Tamaki was in despair.

Kaoru was staring right at his brother.

And Hikaru? Well, his reaction was different, He wasn't surprised nor confused. He was curious.

He glanced up at the clock on the wall. The host club closed up for cleanup in an hour. He could wait an hour.

All his guests were calling his name from a small table. He walked over to join his brother that stood with them.

He couldn't concentrate on pleasing the girls though.

He's thoughts were filled with curiousity about Haruhi. Why was she acting so weird?

The hour seemed to DRAG by.

The whole time, Tamaki was trying to drag her away to ask her what was going on, but her guests seemed to not want to let her walk away.

Finally, Tamaki called out the familiar closing call.

"Alright everyone, Time to head on out. We have to clean up the host club and set up for tomorrow! Goodbye all you LOVELY ladies!"

Haruhi walked her guests to the door. When they had left, she turned from the door around.

The Ouran Host Club stood in front of her. All of them were staring at her intently, trying to figure her out.

"What?" Haruhi asked. "You guys have been acting weird all day!" She crossed her arms.

Tamaki creeped forward and spoke up first. "We aren't the ones acting weird, now are we Haruhi?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Haruhi hollered.

Hikaru stepped forward and looked Haruhi seriously in the eye. "It means you're acting weird and we want to know why."

Haruhi lifted her eyebrows and looked at all of the serious faces in front of her. Then, she started laughing.

Yes, LAUGHING. She was lauging at them!

All of them turned and looked at eachother in complete, and total shock.

Haruhi stopped laughing after a second or so. "What?"

They all looked at her with still-serious faces. Kyoya was the one to speak up. "We weren't joking, Haruhi. We were serious."

Haruhi looked surprised. "What do you mean by weird? I'm not acting weird. I'm just Haruhi." She shrugged. "What am I doing that is so weird?"

Tamaki spoke up, "You are in a GOOD mood."

Then Hikaru spoke up, "Eating sweets casually."

Then Kaoru followed up on his brother, "Laughing."

Hikaru spoke again, "It's all too good to be true."

Hunny looked at her from Mori's shoulders. "Yeah, You never do stuff like that, Haru!" His face was confused in a childish way.

"Oh come on!" Haruhi swung her head back.

She turned and looked back at the host club.

"I'm going home!" She muttered and left.

"She's not going to help clean up?" Hunny asked quietly as Mori set him down.

"No." Mori said bluntly.

"Aw!" Hunny sighed.

* * *

Haruhi arrived at her apartment. She went to her room and sat on her bed. Sunlight filtered in through an open window. A light breeze felt good on her face.

She wondered what had the Host club all worked up.

She wasn't acting weird.

Was she?

No.

She couldn't.

Why would she?

She thought about this for a while.

Then her mind moved on to other things.

Kurtis.

She began to daydream about him.

She fell back onto her pillow and allowed herself to shut her eyes for a brief second.

She loved thinking about him.

He was so facinating.

So similar to her.

She loved that.

When her eyes finally fluttered open, It had been an hour and a half.

_It felt like it had been five minutes,_ She muttered to herself.

Then she saw the necklace Hikaru gave her by the clock on the bedside table.

She lifted it up.

On the back was the same engraving she had found the night before.

It was greek alright.

Her fingers traced the edges of the markings.

What could they mean?

Why were they on this key?

Why was Hikaru at a commoners shop?

All these questions she asks herself. Each one has an answer. Each answer has a meaning.

She wondered all these things to herself.

The front door of her apartment opened.

"Haruhi! I'm home early!" Ranka's voice echoed down the hall to her room.

"I'm in here, Dad!" Haruhi called to him.

Moments later, Ranka had dashed into her room.

"So... How was the date...?" He sat down beside her on her bed.

She sat up.

"Well." She began, "I was actually kind of fun..."

"Really? Where did he take you?" Ranka asked urgently.

"To this little restraunt on the other side of town. It was delicious."

"Ooo!" Ranka clapped his hands gleefully. "What do you think of Kurtis?"

"Umm..." Haruhi tapped her chin. "Where do I start? He was amazing!"

Ranka beamed. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Haruhi started to get excited. "He and I have SO MUCH in common that we could be the same person!"

"That's awesome!" Ranka took her hand in his.

"Yeah, we are going out again on Friday." Haruhi blushed.

"Really? A second date, Haruhi? That's amazing! This guys must be really great!"

"Yup. He was pretty great." Haruhi smiled shyly.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone!

Leave your reviews! I want to know what you think! I worked really hard on this! Love all you reviewers! You guys are awesome! :)

~NumberSixteen

TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER

CHAPTER 5 PREVIEW CALLED: THE CLOUDS

Haruhi wasn't sure what to wear on the second date. A skirt? The only dress she owns? Or should she dress casual since they are simply just going to the park for a few hours.

She had friday off of school. She looked in the mirror.

She had talked to Kurtis on the phone last night. He originally came up with the idea of going to the park.

_What do you wear to the park?_ She wondered to herself.

She had only been to the park a handful of times.

"Hmmm..." She looked in her closet for a skirt.

She had found several, but couldn't decide on one.

She took out the same sandels she wore last time she was out with Kurtis.

She was determined to match the skirt and top with the shoes.

She looked back at the closet. She had chosen a skirt. Now, a shirt was to be found.

She found the perfect one to match the skirt and sandels. She looked back in the full body mirror.

She thought she looked really cute.

She put on Hikaru's necklace.

She wore...

* * *

TUNE IN WHEN CHAPTER FIVE: THE CLOUDS

COMES OUT


	5. The Clouds

Hey Guys!

So, It took me a while to figure out what I wanted from this chapter. I have hand written it like I have every other chapter. It seems to be good enough. I liked the idea of the park a lot, but i wasn't sure what I wanted from Haruhi's reactions. Kurtis is supposed to be super smooth in this chapter. I have also noticed in past chapters that I'm kind of dragging Haruhi away from her original charactor. So I'm going to try to bandage up the mistakes I made in the first few chapters.

Just a heads up, Haruhi and Kurtis are supposed to begin understanding how the other feels about their dating experience. So, This chapter shouldn't be too long and not too short. It will kind of give you a vague background of Kurtis. As the story progresses you will begin to understand more about him. thanks a bunch everyone! I hope you like this chapter. I worked pretty hard on the hand written rough draft. I'll change some parts, but I hope I will get quite of good reviews about this particular chapter.

This chapter is called: The Clouds

~NumberSixteen

* * *

Haruhi wasn't sure what to wear on the second date. A skirt? The only dress she owns? Or should she dress casual since they are simply just going to the park for a few hours.

She had friday off of school. She looked in the mirror.

She had talked to Kurtis on the phone last night. He originally came up with the idea of going to the park.

_What do you wear to the park?_ She wondered to herself.

She had only been to the park a handful of times.

"Hmmm..." She looked in her closet for a pair of pants.

She had found several, but couldn't decide on one.

She took out the same sandels she wore last time she was out with Kurtis.

She was determined to match a pair of pants and top with the shoes.

She looked back at the closet. She had chosen a cute pair of pants. Now, a shirt was to be found.

She found the perfect one to match the pants and sandels. She looked back in the full body mirror.

She thought she looked really cute.

Hikaru's necklace was the next thing that she put on.

She wore a old pair of blue jeans and an orange tshirt. The little sandels matched perfectly with the outfit.

Later she found herself messing with her hair a little bit. She even found herself eyeing the make up.

She shook off any idea of make up though. she hated make up. It made her feel like she was wearing a mask.

She smiled at herself in the mirror.

_I look cute. Not that that's important though..._ Those words race through her mind.

A knock came at the door.

"Coming!" Her heart skipped, but she didn't know why.

Casually, she opened the door, fearing she was WAY underdressed. But lucky for her, Kurtis was wearing similar clothing. He had a white tshirt with blue designs on them. He wore a pair of jeans and some tennis shoes. His hair was left alone. It was partially curly at the ends. Not very long though. His blue eyes were shining.

Haruhi blushed.

"Hey, Haruhi!" Kurtis smiled.

"Hi Kurtis." Haruhi opened the door wider.

"Now, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Kurt?" He smiled at her.

The gentle smile made her insides tighten.

_Why do I feel like this? Am I sick? _She wondered

"The park is just down the street. We can walk." Kurt shrugged, "I mean, if that's what you want..."

"Y-Yeah!" Haruhi found herself stuttering.

_STOP ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT. _She yelled at herself in her mind.

"Cool! Then lets get going!" Kurt took a step back.

"Okay." Haruhi came out of her apartment as casually as she could.

They started walking down the street. The sunlight shone brightly.

"So You go to Ouran?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah I do." Haruhi nodded.

"Is it a good school? Do you have a lot of friends?" Kurt asked again.

"Uh. It's a good enough school. Friends...? Well, I am in the Ouran Host Club! And I'm friends with everyone in there!" Haruhi suggested.

"Host Club? What?" Kurt gave her a shocked look.

"No worries, I'm a girl. But they all mistaked me for a guy when I first came in. I broke a vase that was 80,000 dollars and now, I have to work as a host to pay it off." Haruhi told the story like there was nothing to it.

Kurt lifted his eyebrows. "Well, That's interesting..."

"Yeah. So how's your school?" Haruhi asked.

"Um... I don't like it much." Kurt shrugged.

"Why?" Haruhi asked, confused.

"I have it kind of rough. I get picked on a lot. I'm searching for the perfect school to transfer to." Kurt told her.

By then they had reached the park.

"So we are here, What do you want to do?" Haruhi asked Kurt.

"Well, I'm starving let's get some lunch okay?" Kurt answered.

"Okay. What do you want to get?" Haruhi asked.

"Um... How about some sandwhiches from that stand over there." Kurt pointed to a little sandwhich stand across a large patch of grass.

"That' be great!" Haruhi smiled at him.

They went over and got sandwhiches.

"Lets eat on the grass over there, Haruhi." Kurtis nodded over to an open set of grass under a big tall tree.

"Okay. Works for me." They happily ate their sandwhiches under the tree.

"So do you play sports?" Haruhi asked.

"Uh... I play a little ball now and then. But that's with dad and his friends. I don't really know anyone who'd want to play with me."

"Oh, that's sad. I'm sorry." Haruhi patted his hand.

"You're a pretty cool girl, Haruhi." Kurt looked at her in the eye.

"Oh thanks, Kurt. You're a pretty cool guy too!" Haruhi smiled at him.

"Really? You think so?" Kurt smiled intently at her.

"Totally! I don't get why people don't like you. You're sweet, kind. And you understand me!" Haruhi laughed.

"Yeah, it's mainly girls that have a problem with me." Kurt shrugged.

"Girls? Why girls?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know. Ever sinse me and Delainy broke up, Nobody has wanted anything to do with me." Kurt answered.

"Oh, Is she popular?"

"Yeah, a little bit." Kurt answered.

"Well that explains it!" Haruhi laughed.

"Hey doesn't that cloud look like a heart?" Kurtis pointed to the sky.

"Yeah!" Haruhi looked in the direction of his finger. "You're right! It does!"

"You know what that means?" Kurt turned to her.

"No, I don't. what does it mean?" Haruhi looked at him curiously.

"I will let you figure it out on your own..." Kurtis trailed off. He got up and offered her his hand.

She took it and stood up.

They walked around the park a couple of times. They casually talked about family, friends, school. It was fun for Haruhi. And she felt sorry when she had to leave.

She didn't want to leave. Her insides willed her to go back to him. But he'd already driven off in his car from her apartment. She sighed and went inside.

* * *

So yeah. You kind of got peice of Kurt's background story there. He had it rough. So stay tuned for more! I don't have a preview sorry! But I will be sure to post again soon! Reviews! reviews! I want some reviews! I love reviews! be sure to leave on on your way out okay? haha :) LoVe YoU gUyS!

~NumberSixteen

Over and out. (lol)


	6. The Host Club

Hey guys,

Chapter six already? Woa! This whole thing seems to be FLYING by! I have the COOLEST reviewers though! You guys ROCK! All the amazing reviews helps me out BIG time. I feel more confident about writing with all the help. So apparently, a lot of people are hooked on the theory of Haruhi being in love with Kurtis, but doesn't know it yet. Maybe! Maybe she does love him. maybe she doesn't. You'll have to read more to find out. What's Kurt's story?

Enjoy this chapter everyone!

~NumberSixteen

* * *

"So...? How was your daaate on Friday?" Hikaru slid in behind Haruhi as she poured herself a cup of Instant Coffee.

She swung around. "How did you know?" Her eyes were wide.

"Your dad told me. He's so gullible..." Hikaru snikered.

"Well, please stop using my dad to get into my private life!" Haruhi retorted and pushed past him.

"Oh come on," Hikaru swung around and rested his back on the counter. "I want to hear all about this Kurtis guy. What's he like, Haruhi? Is he why you're acting so weird lately? Huh? Is he?" Hikaru eyed her suspiciously.

The mention of Kurt made her stomach twist.

"I'm not going to talk about this with you." She left the small kitchen down the hall from the host club.

"Come on, Haruhi! Please! Tell me!" He whined, following her down the hallway.

"No! That is none of your business!" Haruhi walked faster down the hallway.

"Please!" Hikaru continued to press.

Haruhi swung around to face him. He nearly ran into her.

She pointed at him, "Kurt and I is NONE of your business, Hikaru. So you can leave us ALONE. Got it?"

"Oh, so you DO love him..." Hikaru leaned in closely.

Haruhi looked away shyly. She turned back around and continued down to the host club.

Hikaru continued to stand in the hallway with a distraught look on his face.

_Am I really in love with Kurtis. No I can't be. But how do you know? How do you know if you're in love?_

She wondered these things as she walked down the hallway. She was looking at her feet.

**BAM!**

The door to the host club hit her smack in the forehead.

"Ouch!" She grabbed her forehead.

"Haruhi! I'm so sorry!" Tamaki started freaking out. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Haruhi pushed past him.

"Are you sure? I mean, I could get some ice for you if you want..."

"No, no ,no. I'm fine. Thank you though Tamaki. She rushed inside.

"Are you sure?" Tamaki turned and asked again.

"Yes. Very sure." Haruhi rubbed her throbbing forehead. There was a big red mark on it.

"Okay..." Tamaki left to walk down the hallway.

Hikaru still stood with the distraught look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Tamaki stopped next to him.

"Huh...?" Hikaru's far-off expression didn't change.

"What's that look for?" Tamaki asked again.

"N-Nothing..." Hikaru shook his head, trying to wipe the look off his face. "I-I'm f-fine." He stammered.

He started to rush down the hallway. "There isn't anything going on! Don't worry!" He looked at the floor as he walked.

Tamaki stood and watched him for a moment, wondering what was going on. He then decided he didn't want to know and continued down the hallway.

* * *

"Haru! What happened to your forehead? Are you alright?" Hunny stood in front of Haruhi now. Mori stood behind him, watching.

"Yes Hunny, I'm fine. It just hurts a little bit." Haruhi rubbed her forehead again. "Hey, do we have any asprin around here?"

Hunny beamed at her, "You know what will make you feel better?"

Haruhi looked at him, amused, because she already knew the answer. "What?"

"CAKE!" Hunny continued to beam at her. He grabbed her hand and hauled her over to his little cake table where all his cakes were.

"N-no, Hunny. I don't think they'll help me much. I don't really care for swe-" Hunny crammed some cake into her mouth. He smiled happily at her.

"Is it gooood, Haru?" He took her hands gleefully. "It's Strawberry!"

Haruhi swallowed the mouthful and nodded. "Yeah, it's good. Thank you, Hunny. But I don't care for more..."

Hunny frowned. "Okay... I'll just eat cake alone."

Haruhi felt guilty. "How about, while you eat cake, I'll sit here and keep you company." She pulled up a chair and sat between Hunny and his BunBun.

Hunny ate his cake happily.

Haruhi let her thoughts wander back to Kurt and what Hikaru had said.

_I couldn't be in love with him. We've only been on TWO dates! But he's so sweet. So much like me... How am I supposed to KNOW if I'm in love with a guy?_

She came back to reality.

"Right Haru?" Hunny was talking to her.

"Huh?" Haruhi looked at him.

"The cake helped your forehead, right Haru?" Hunny looked at her expectantly

"Oh... Yeah, Hunny. It did. Thank you." Haruhi answered half-heartedly. She got up. "Um... I'm going to go home. I have to study for a big test..."

She quietly left, Her mind was heavy with what Hikaru had said.

When she was out in the hall, she reached into the collar of her shirt and pulled on the silver chain. The little, silver key came out. She held onto it for a second before letting it drop back into her shirt.

The host club continued to entertain girls without Haruhi. They simply told the guests she was sick.

Many guests were disappointed.

After the Host club had closed, there was a knock on the door. It opened a little bit.

A man with dark, curly hair stuck his head in. "Is Haruhi here?"

Tamaki walked up to him. "No. He went home. And just who are you?"

The man opened the door wider and stepped in. "Don't you mean SHE?"

The host club's eyes, except Kyoya's, widened.

"Hello, Kurtis." Kyoya shut his book and pushed his glasses up his nose.

* * *

So I bet a bunch of you guys are predicting what is going to happen right now. Make sure to leave what you think will happen in a review.

Thanks for all the awesome reviews once again! :)

I'm choosing not to give a preview to chapter seven. What it's chapter name is gives it away. So be sure to leave your predictions! It might help give me a few ideas too! You guys all rock!

Love you guys!

~NumberSixteen


	7. Homeroom

Dear Beloved fans of mine,

haha I didn't get as many predictions as I hoped, but that's alright! I want to make this more popular. I REALLY want people to read and LOOOVE. You guys are awesome anyway! Thanks you guys!

~NumberSixteen

* * *

Haruhi opened the door to her apartment and went inside.

She quietly went down the hallway to her room, dropping her bag in the middle of the hall without a second glance. She shut her door and didn't even bother to turn on the lights. Her eyes were unfocused. Her mind was somewhere else. She wasn't even paying attention as to what she was doing.

Her mind was so busy.

Slumping down on her bed, she attempted to sort out her thoughts.

She pushed away Hikaru, who was hogging her thoughts, and focused her mind on her feelings.

She chewed on her lip.

_Kurtis? I simply CAN'T be in love with him! What's wrong with you Haruhi?_

But she couldn't push him out of her mind as she attempted to study for a big test coming up. Final Exams were next week.

School was so close to coming to a close. She couldn't wait. But that didn't mean she had a summer break from the host club...

The Host Club was simply being moved to Tamaki's House.

_Joy._ Haruhi thought to herself._ Now Tamaki gets to show off his mansion for me._

She sat in her room, confused as to what went on in her head. Every time Kurt is so much as MENTIONED her stomach twists uncomfortably. When she sees him, She feels so at home.

She knows that someone understands what it's like to be her. She likes that. Not to mention he's handsome and so KIND.

She blushed to herself. She shook it all off and screwed her head on straight. She was going to ace finals, And she knew it.

* * *

"May I come in?" Kurtis looked expectantly at Tamaki who had firmly placed himself in between him and the Host Club.

Tamaki looked surprised at the question. "Yeah." He took a step back. "Please do."

Kyoya stood and walked over to Kurtis."What business does Haruhi's new boyfriend have to do here?"

A gasp of shock came from everyone but Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kurtis.

"Boyfriend?" Tamaki shouted. "SINCE WHEN?"

"Since a week ago, Tamaki." Hikaru muttered.

Tamaki turned on him, "YOU KNEW? And I DIDN'T?"

"I was THERE when her dad told her about it..." Hikaru looked at the floor.

Kyoya turned back to Kurt, "Back to the point. What are you here?"

Kurt looked at them. "I want in the Host Club."

Tamaki nearly had a stroke. "WHAT?" He thundered over to Kurt to land a punch right on his pretty little face, but Kurt caught his wrist centimeters from his nose.

"Yes," Kurt pushed him aside. "I want in. To be closer to Haruhi."

"But you don't go to school here," Hunny stepped forward.

"Yes I do. I transferred here this afternoon." He turned back and walked back to the door and opened it. "I'll be here after class tomorrow. See you then." He walked out.

"Did He..." Tamaki turned very confused back to Kyoya, "Just put HIMSELF in the Host Club?"

"Yup." Koaru shrugged and went to go sit by his brother.

* * *

Haruhi walked down the hallway of Ouran to Homeroom.

The twins slid in front of her, back to back. They turned to her casually.

She stopped and stared at them.

"What...?" She rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Where are you going?" They spoke in complete sychronization.

"Homeroom. Where YOU should be. Where are YOU two going?" She pushed past them.

Hikaru and Kaoru followed closely on her heels, leaning in next to her ears.

"Well there's a little... surprise... in there..."

She swung around. "What did you DO?" Her face was furious.

"We didn't do anything. But someone ELSE did." They looked away.

"Great. There goes my day..." She muttered to herself, and pushed open the doors to homeroom.

She instantly noticed a massive group of girls huddled together, squealing.

She scanned the room.

Then she saw the dark, curly mop of hair pushing through the group of girls.

"Haruhi!" He called, raising his hand to her.

She instantly felt her insides tighten. She froze in her place.

_What's HE doing here? He's gonna blow my secret!_

Kurtis came over to her, resisting a hug.

_Good, _She thought to herself, _He knows my secret._

"Hello Kurtis," She looked up at him, forcing a blush off her cheeks. "What are you doing here?"

"I transferred here yesterday. And, I'm the Host Club's newest member!" His face beamed.

"Wow!" Haruhi was shocked. "Uh.. that's... great, Kurtis!" She searched for the right words to say.

"Are you not happy I'm here?" Kurtis caught on to her unenthusiasm.

"No, I'm really happy you're here and all, I'm just wondering why..."

"I wanted to be closer to you." He mumbled. He looked down.

"Oh! Well then," Haruhi smiled, "Now, I'm fine with it!"

"Good." Kurtis smiled. "Class starts in a sec. I'm gonna go sit down."

"Okay." Haruhi made her way to her own seat.

_Why would he transfer on the last two weeks of school? Does he want to be closer to me THIS BAD? But why..._ She wondered.

All through class, Haruhi found herself back in those thoughts. And she often came back to realization and was staring directly at Kurtis, who sat two seats in front of her and one on the left.

Hikaru was watching her all the while.

His jealousy was growing rapidly.

_She's so cute. Why did she have to end up in that guy's arms and NOT mine?_

_His mind was crowded with the thoughts all through class._

_There has to be a dark side to Kurtis right? He's got some secret. I can just tell! But what is it... What could it be...?_

* * *

Welp, this chapter was definately a HARD one to write! I'm sorry it took FOREVER!

It's just, I got writer's block halfway through it, and I couldn't think up any good idea's for the life of me. Well anyways. Seems like Hikaru is onto Kurtis now, right? IS Kurtis hiding something? or is HIKARU just jealous. You'll have to find out!

CHAPTER EIGHT PREVIEW

CHAPTER EIGHT: FIRST DAY HOST

Kurtis walked into Music Room 3.

"Haruhi!" He ran over and hugged her tight.

"Hey, Kurtis." She hugged back, nervous.

Tamaki came over and pulled them apart.

"Oooookaay. The guests will be here soon. Get ready."

Kurtis sadly let her out of his arms.

She smiled at him.

Tamaki grew uncomfortable. He stepped in between them.

"So Kurtis, What do you plan to do if you're now in the host club.

"Oh... I know exactly what I'm going to do." He smiled sweetly.


	8. The Coffee Shop Confession

Hey everyone!

sorry this chapter took FOREVER. I was helping my dad out a lot lately. So, some of you think Kurtis has a DARK side, huh? Maybe he does. Maybe he doesn't. Or maybe, he doesn't know himself... I dunno. I haven't really thought much about that. So we will all just have to wait and see for ourselves... :) And thanks again everyone, for the awesome reviews i'm gettting! You guys ROCK!

~NumberSixteen

* * *

Kurtis walked into Music Room 3.

"Haruhi!" He ran over and hugged her tight.

"Hey, Kurtis." She hugged back, nervous.

Tamaki came over and pulled them apart.

"Oooookaay. The guests will be here soon. Get ready."

Kurtis sadly let her out of his arms.

She smiled at him.

Tamaki grew uncomfortable. He stepped in between them.

"So Kurtis, What do you plan to do if you're now in the host club?"

"Oh... I know exactly what I'm going to do." He smiled sweetly.

"What?" Tamaki leaned in, expectantly.

"I'm not going to tell you." Kurtis winked and walked off.

Tamaki just stared after him.

Haruhi chuckled at him, amused.

"What are YOU laughing at?" Tamaki swung around and glared at her. "You're the one keeping secrets from the rest of us!"

"Secrets?" Haruhi lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "What secrets?"

Tamaki looked at her in Horror. "You were DATING that guy and you didn't bother to tell us!"

"I was GOING to, But I hadn't really put the words together yet. I was going to tell you eventually."

"Well you were keeping that a secret from us, anyways." Tamaki stormed off.

Haruhi wondered why it was such a big deal to him. She shrugged it off when guests began coming through the door.

She recognized some of them from Homeroom as they bunched around the newest member, Kurtis.

_I wonder what he's doing..._

Haruhi let this thought get the better of her, and she walked over to see how he was acting around the girls.

He was sitting in a chair and was complimenting each individual girl. You could tell he was uncomfortable though.

Haruhi stood and watched from a distance for a while, before her own fans came and dragged her over to the couches.

"So Haruhi," One girl asked, "What do you think of the new guy, Kurtis?"

As much as Haruhi didn't want to talk about Kurtis, She found it easy to answer. "I'll think he'll be fine. He seems bright enough to amuse you young, beautiful ladies."

All of the girls blushed.

"He seems so nice," Another girl said.

"He really is," Haruhi smiled at the girl, "I've known him for a while. He's a great guy. He's worth getting to know."

"Really?" She answered back.

"Entirely." The words seemed to be flowing out of her mouth. "He's really smart. Responsible. And completely reliable. I trust him." Haruhi's thoughts lingered on those words. And she allowed herself to trail off.

_I do trust him. With everything... Does that mean I... Love him?_

_One girl brought Haruhi back to her senses._

"Well, that's good." She half-whispered to herself.

"Yeah..." Haruhi smiled at her.

* * *

"Hey Haruhi," Hikaru came up to her. The host club had closed already. "Finals are next week. Wanna come over to my place and we can study together?"

"Uh, Actually," Haruhi stood up from the chair she was sitting in. "I already made plans with Kurtis. But how about some other time?"

"Um. Sure..." Hikaru walked away, defeated, disappointed.

_Why don't I ever get to hang out with her anymore? Why is she ALWAYS with THAT guy? There's something off about him... What is it? _

Hikaru pondered on these thoughts while he walked home.

Kaoru walked next to him. "Okay. Now you're worrying me. What is going on?"

"Nothing, Kaoru." Hikaru tried to shake off his thoughts.

Kaoru glared at him. "Don't 'Nothing, Kaoru', Me! I KNOW there's something wrong. And I want to know what it is. We NEVER keep secrets from eachother. So Please, Hikaru, Tell me what's wrong."

"It's that Kurtis guy, Okay?" Hikaru turned to his brother. "I don't like him! He's taking over Haruhi's life! It's almost like he's making himself the top priority to her! I can't put my finger on it, but I Know that there's something he's hiding!"

Kaoru looked at him, "You're just jealous. You're making up stuff. You want to think that he's not good enough for Haruhi and YOU are. He's pretty perfect for her, If you ask me."

"I'm perfect for her too!" Hikaru shot back.

"Then fight for her." The twins had long stopped walking. "If you want her that bad, Then go get her. If you think she's better off with you, then fine. But You have to do this on your own. Got it?"

"Yeah." Hikaru smiled at his brother. "Thanks, Kaoru. That gave me some courage..."

"Hey, that's what brothers are for." Kaoru laughed.

They continued to walk home now.

* * *

Haruhi and Kurtis sat in a tiny coffee shop.

Haruhi silently sipped her hot chocolate.

"Kurtis," She began.

"Yes?" He up from his coffee.

"What does it mean when you're in love?" She asked quietly.

He stared at her for a moment, surprised to hear those words.

She continued to gaze into her hot chocolate.

"Uh, I think it means that you would give anything for that person. But I don't really know. I think it's up to you to decide if you're in love. But I do know how if feels to be in love." He smiled.

She dragged her eyes from her hot chocolate. "Huh?"

"Haruhi," He took her hand and gazed into her brown eyes. "I love you."

Haruhi's heart skipped and her insides tightened. She fought to breathe.

"I..." She trailed, embarassed with herself. "I... Love you too, Kurtis." She whispered.

She felt every muscle in her body tense, then relax. She felt relieved.

A grin lit up Kurtis' face. "Good. I'm glad I didn't make a fool of myself back there."

Haruhi laughed.

* * *

So It's kind-of a cliff hanger there. But I promise to write again soon. I have somet things I have to to today, so I can't write anymore until later. But until then, Please enjoy. Make sure to leave a review on your way out, Please. I want you guys to predict what you think might happen between Kurtis and Hikaru. I feel sorry for Haruhi. She's next to clueless. And Poor Tamaki too. His "Little girl" Is in a bit of a pickle, and He can't do anything about it. So anyways, tell me your opinion on this chapter. See you guys again soon. And as a treat, I'll leave a partially spoiler preview of chapter nine. :) Love you guys!

~Number Sixteen

* * *

CHAPTER NINE PREVIEW

CHAPTER NINE: THE DARK SIDE

Haruhi walked throught the door of the host club. This week was finals, She felt good about her outcome today.

But she had just walked the the doors to a war.

Kurtis and Hikaru were hollering at eachother.

She couldn't understand what they were saying because Kaoru and Tamaki were babbling to them, trying to pull them apart.

"Hey!" She hollered over everyone.

All four guys had stopped their arguement and turned to Haruhi.

"What is going on?" She walked up to them.

"Nothing." All of them said at once.

"What do you mean, 'Nothing?'" She hollered. "I just walked in the door and everyone was yelling at eachother. So I demand to know!"

Kurtis took her hand, "I was truley nothing, Haruhi. Just a silly arguement about the tea we should serve."

"Right." She said. "Now tell me what really happened in here."

* * *

Tune in for Chapter nine!


	9. The Dark Side

Hey guys,

So apparently, Haruhi **_loves _**Kurtis. Bad news for Hikaru right? :) Thanks for all the great reviews on the last few chapters!

~NumberSixteen

* * *

Haruhi walked throught the door of the host club. This week was finals, She felt good about her outcome today.

But she had just walked the the doors to a war.

Kurtis and Hikaru were hollering at eachother.

She couldn't understand what they were saying because Kaoru and Tamaki were babbling to them, trying to pull them apart.

"Hey!" She hollered over everyone.

All four guys had stopped their arguement and turned to Haruhi.

"What is going on?" She walked up to them.

"Nothing." All of them said at once.

"What do you mean, 'Nothing?'" She hollered. "I just walked in the door and everyone was yelling at eachother. So I demand to know!"

Kurtis took her hand, "I was truley nothing, Haruhi. Just a silly arguement about the tea we should serve."

"Right." She said. "Now tell me what really happened in here."

"Nothing!" Hikaru hollered, and stormed off.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi made a move to make chase.

Mori grabbed her hand, "Let him go. He needs some time to think."

She watched him leave the host club room.

_What went on in here?_

* * *

Haruhi and Kurtis had left the host club and gone to Haruhi's house to study. Her dad wasn't home going to be home until late, so they had some peace and quiet.

They had studied for a while, When Haruhi spoke up.

"Kurtis."

"Yes, Haruhi?" He asked, not looking up from the math book he was studying.

"What went on at the host club between you and Hikaru today?" She asked quietly.

Kurtis looked up from the book. "Well, are you sure you want to know?"

"Of course I am." Haruhi answered.

"Well, Hikaru has been watching me like a hawk lately. Today, I asked him what his problem was." Kurtis laid down his pencil.

Haruhi leaned back to listen to the story.

"He told me, He wants to know what I'm hiding." Kurtis continued, "But of Course, I'm not hiding anything."

"And?" Haruhi leaned forward again.

"And then I asked him, Why he thought I was hiding something..." Kurtis turned his gaze off her, "He said... It was because... He was worried. About you. And automatically I replied with a, 'why?'"

Haruhi listened intently.

"And he answered me by saying, he had feelings for you." Kurtis turned back to her to stare at her as she took this in.

"F-Feelings?" Haruhi sucked in her breath.

"Yeah... Feelings..." Kurtis continued to stare.

"Oh..." Haruhi looked down at her hands in her lap. She twiddled her thumbs nervously.

"You don't have feelings for him? Right...?" Kurtis pressed expectantly.

Haruhi remained silent. Not sure what to say.

_Hikaru? No. I don't. Do I? _She got the same feelings inside herself as she did when she confessed to Kurtis.

Kurtis' eye's widened at the silence. "You do!" He stood up abruptly, Knocking the chair over.

"N-No! I don't!" Haruhi Stood up and walked into the living room. She crossed her arms over her chest, to try and hide Hikaru's Necklace.

Kurtis caught on to the action. He followed her into the living room.

"What are you hiding?" He rushed over to her.

"Nothing!" She cried as he grabbed her wrist and wrenched it away from her chest.

He saw the necklace and ripped it off her neck, breaking the chain.

"What's This?" He hollered, Holding up the key.

"A birthday present." Her voice shook.

"From?" Kurtis looked her in the eye.

"Hikaru." She whispered, avoiding his glare.

Kurtis' eyes widened once more. "You love him!" His grip tightened even more around her wrist.

"No!" Haruhi cried, looking up at Kurtis.

"You do!" He threw her against the wall.

"Kurtis! Stop!" She screamed.

"You love him! You're supposed to love ME!" He threw the key on the floor. He went over to her and gripped her wrists forcefully.

"Kurtis! Let me go!" Haruhi cried.

"No! Not until you love me!" He pinned her to the wall, her wrists, suspended over her head. He leaned in until he was eye level to her. The pain in his blue eyes was obvious.

"I do!" She cried, "I do lo-" But her lines were muffled as Kurtis pressed his lips to hers. They were hot and hard.

She tried to push away. She thrashed back and forth.

"STOP!" She said forcefully when he stopped for air.

"But you love me. You don't mind, do you?" Kurtis leaned in and kissed her again.

"I don't love you!" Haruhi finally screamed when he stopped momentarily. "Let me go! I would NEVER love someone like this!" She used all her might to push him off, but failed. He was just too strong for her.

"You do love me! If I love YOU, you have to love ME!" He pressed himself against her, planting another kiss.

* * *

Hikaru walked downt he commoner street. He had decided to go over to Haruhi's because he needed help studying.

The night was cloudy and a little on the chilly side. The wind ruffled his hair.

_It's going to start raining._

Hikaru loved summer rain. It was always warmer than all other rain. He loved it.

He saw her apartment complex ahead. he felt the first drops hit his cheek. He let them be. They felt good on his hot skin.

It only took him a minute or so to climb the stairs to her apartment.

He was about to knock when he heard a scream from the inside.

The rain began pouring at this point. Panic shot through him. He peered throught the drapes in the window.

He could see into the Living room.

His heart nearly stopped when the first thing he saw was Kurtis throwing Haruhi onto the floor. She lay there as he said something to her, then leaned down. He was about to hit her.

Adreniline shot through Hikaru.

He crashed through the front door, leaving it wide open.

He bulleted to Kurtis, Hitting him head on, bowling Kurtis over.

Hikaru came in for another hit. But Kurtis was too fast for him. He caught Hikaru's wrist.

But Hikaru was Prepared. His reflexes allowed him to slam his other fist into Kurtis' face.

Kurtis cried in pain. He released Hikaru's wrist to grab his nose, that was gushing blood at this point.

Hikaru took this opportunity and began to land punch after punch onto Kurtis' body.

Finally, He hit Kurtis in the temple, He went out cold.

Haruhi had managed to come back to her senses and had sat up against the wall, as far away from Kurtis as possible.

He mind was somewhere else. Her eyes were filled with bewilderment and fear. Her breath came in gasps.

Hikaru rushed over to her. "Haruhi!" He whispered.

She slowly reached out to him, her gaze was glued to Kurtis.

Hikaru took her hand into both of his.

Her hand was so small. So cold. It shook uncontrollably.

He slowly sat up next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"It'll be okay," He whispered to her.

Her entire body shook like a leaf.

The wind and rain blew in and covered them.

She moved in closer to him, never taking her terrified gaze off Kurtis' limp body even once.

She wrapped one arm around his waist.

He embraced her back, graciously.

Finally, the tears came to her eyes. She pressed herself against him.

Hikaru only embraced her back. He lifted her onto his lap, and wrapped his arms protectively around her.

She took both hands and gripped his white shirt that was now soaking wet.

The rain continued to pour outside.

And they just sat there. In an embrace.

Haruhi's salty tears slid hastily down her cheeks.

Hikaru saw the broken necklace on the floor.

"It says," He mumbled into her ear, referring to the greek engravings, "I love you."

Hikaru knew then, he had an absolute, unconditional, love for Haruhi Fujioka.

* * *

Quite a shocker huh? Kurtis the abuser. Bet you never expected that. I know it was a bit sudden, but I just couldn't wait any longer. The idea came to me in last night while I was in bed. I was thrilled. You'll have to stay tuned though, to find out what happens next! Eeep! can't wait to write it!

:)

No preview for chapter 10. I want to hear what you guys think of this last chapter and what you think of Kurtis now... haha :) So make sure you leave one -or two- of those awesome reviews on your way out. Thanks a bunch to all of my viewers! :) I love you all!

~NumberSixteen


	10. Tears And Happiness

Hola!

Okay so, I got a BUNCH of great reviews! I'm so happyyyyy! You guys ROCK! I went from 27 reviews to 41! I got FOURTEEN awesome reviews! Thanks so much you guys!

FYI: So, I'm planning To write only a few more chapters before bringing this story to a close. I plan to write three or four more chapters. five tops. So yeah. This story is almost finished. Sorry it has to end so soon! But I think I'm ready to start a new story too. :)

Love you guys!

~NumberSixteen

* * *

Ranka walked through the front door.

He had grown worried when he saw it wide open while it was raining so hard.

"Haruhi?" He asked as he entered.

The first thing he saw was Kurtis on the floor.

Then he saw Hikaru and Haruhi enveloped in eachother's arms on the other side of the room.

"What happened here...? He asked. His face bewildered.

Haruhi had burried her face in Hikaru's shirt now.

The tears that had just stopped stopped, began again. Sliding down her cheeks. She started hiccuping and clutched Hikaru tighther.

"Haruhi." Ranka ran over to them. He crouched down next to them, "It'll be okay, Haruhi. Daddy's here."

"D-Dad." She released Hikaru and embraced her dad.

He stood her up and hugged her tightly.

Hikaru stood up. He ruffled his hair, trying to shake out the water drops. He looked down at his shirt. There was a pretty big blood stain on it.

Haruhi had a gash on her arm, and plenty of bruises.

He walked over and shut the front door.

He turned around and watched Ranka comfort his daughter. He sighed.

He averted his gaze to Kurtis.

The bruise on his temple had already formed.

Hikaru went over to Kurtis. He wasn't sure what to do with him.

He quickly decided and went out the front door. He called the police outside to not disturb Haruhi or her dad.

After he was through he sat down and waited for the sirens. The rain had finally let up. The clouds were slowly clearing away now.

The sirens roared down the street. It was dark out so he could see the sirens from a waze off.

He rose when they drove into the parking lot of the apartment complex.

Neighbors had come out to see what was going on.

The officers walked up the stairs and shook hands with Hikaru.

He silently showed them inside to Kurtis, who was now starting to stir.

The went over to him, and grabbed him by his arms.

They yanked him onto his feet and dragged him out of the door.

Haruhi and Ranka stood and watched, quietly.

Hikaru, Ranka, and Haruhi watched the police disappear into the night.

Haruhi's shock started passing.

She turned to Hikaru. She looked at him. Her big brown eyes, wild but focused on him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Hikaru smiled at her, "Anytime."

A slight smile came onto her face, recovering some color to her cheeks.

"Aw, Come on, You can smile bigger than that!" Hikaru teased her.

She smiled a little bigger.

"There we go!" Hikaru laughed.

Ranka stepped forward. He looked at Hikaru in the eye.

"Thank you so much," His voice was firm and serious. It was a different side of Ranka. A very adult side to Ranka.

"You're welcome," Hikaru smiled at him, he reached up and scratched the back of his head.

"Do you need a ride home?" Ranka asked.

"No Sir, I'm gonna walk." Hikaru swept his bag off the ground. It was soaked through, but he didn't care.

"Be careful." Ranka warned him.

"Don't worry about me," Hikaru turned around to head down the stairs to the parking lot. A sudden weight came on his back. Arms wrapped around his waist. He looked over his shoulder.

Haruhi clung to him. "Don't go," She whispered.

Hikaru turned around and embraced her. "Never."

Ranka nodded to him.

Hikaru led her inside.

Ranka took her to get cleaned up.

Hikaru sat down on the couch, that was starting to dry now.

He looked out the window at the quiet night.

He called Kaoru.

"Hello?" Kaoru's voice came through the phone.

"Hey, It's me." Hikaru replied.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru's voice grew worried. "Are you almost home? It's really late. I was beginning to worry!"

"Listen." Hikaru interrupted. "I won't be coming home tonight."

"W-" Kaoru's voice became confused. "Why not?"

"Kurtis..." Hikaru took a deep breath in, "He.. Uh... Hurt. Haruhi."

"He dumped her?" Kaoru asked, still confused.

"No." Hikaru bit his lip hesitantly. He whispered. "He... Beat her."

Kaoru was silent. His voice gradually came. "Oh my..."

"He's at the police station right now." Hikaru continued. "I'm going to stay with Haruhi and her dad tonight. Could you bring me some clothes?"

"Yeah. Sure." Kaoru responded quietly. "Later."

Hikaru hung up.

He had sat there for quite some time, when he saw the broken necklace on the floor.

He rose and picked it up.

He let it dangle from his fingers.

The greek words shimmered in the moonlight from the window.

"S'agapo" He murmered.

Headlights came into the parking lot.

Moments later, a knock came on the door.

Hikaru opened it.

Kaoru stood there. "Hey."

Hikaru stepped out, putting the necklace in his pocket.

He shut the door behind him.

"Thanks." Hikaru took the bag with his clothes in it.

"You're okay, right?" Kaoru looked at him, worriedly, looking at the blood on his shirt.

"Of course I am." Hikaru smiled. "That's Haruhi's blood. Don't worry, she's alright." He put in that last part as His brother's face grew horrified.

"Can I do anything else for you?" Kaoru asked hopefully.

"Actually. You can." Hikaru reached into his pocket. "I need you to get this fixed by tomorrow. Please." He shoved the necklace into his brother's hand.

"What's this?" Kaoru looked at the necklace. "And why does it say 'I love you' In greek?" Kaoru took his eyes off the necklace and focused them on Hikaru.

"None of your business." Hikaru had never had to say something like that to Kaoru. It felt wrong.

Kaoru looked hurt. But he shook it off. "Okay."

Hikaru and Kaoru stood and stared at eachother for a moment before Hikaru reached out and pulled his brother into a warm embrace.

They stood like this for a while.

Eventually they pulled apart.

Hikaru gave his brother a last look before slipping back inside.

He stood in the living room for a brief second before he untied the bag.

Kaoru had packed his favorite orange shirt. He had packed a pair of tan shorts. There was a white sweatshirt at the bottom.

Hikaru pulled off his damp, stained shirt.

He threw on the orange shirt and the shorts.

Haruhi came out from the hall way a few minutes later with a few blankets.

"Here." She handed them to him. "It's going to be chilly tonight. I thought you might want these." She forced a small smile on her face.

"Yeah. Thanks, Haruhi!" Hikaru took the blankets gratefully into his arms.

"Thanks again." Haruhi looked at him.

Hikaru set the blankets on the couch. He turned back to her.

"Don't worry about that. You know what, don't even THINK about it." He smiled at her affectionately.

"I'll try." Haruhi replied.

"Good night." Hikaru smiled at her as she turned around to leave.

She turned back. "Good night to you." she had just managed to get out before she was pulled into a crushing hug.

She was taken off guard, but in a moment she hugged back.

She let her eyes shut.

* * *

So thanks. This one was kinda sweet huh?

Leave a review!

:)

~NumberSixteen


	11. This Early Morning

Hola amigos!

So guess what? FIFTY REVIEWS! OMGOMGOMGOMG! my story is officially 'over the hill'. :D So that's really good.

Anyways, Sorry this took so long to get put up. I have had a lot of distractions lately. I've been trying to put my videos of me singing on youtube and helping out my dad by trying to figure out how to work our green screen. And then, There's all those guys I hang out with at the rink. I feel really guilty right now. I'm supposed to be with them right now, but I called it off cuz it's too early to get up and drive across the valley to get there. So technically, I didn't wanna wasted fortyfive minutes of my life in the car. :) I'd rather sleep, eat, write, and record. :D lol. XD

ENJOY!

~NumberSixteen.

* * *

Hikaru's eyes fluttered open. His back ached, and his eyelids were droopy.

"Come on!" Haruhi's voice began to lure him away from sleepiness. "We have to go to school!"

At the word 'school' he moaned and rolled over again.

"Hikaru." He heard Haruhi say.

He tried to ignore her.

"You're definately back to normal," Haruhi muttered. Hikaru heard her make her way to the kitchen. "I guess I'll just have to eat all these pancakes by myself."

There was his wakeup call.

He shot up and hurried into the kitchen. "I can help you out with those, Haruhi" He said as casually as he could.

"Only if there WERE any," Haruhi shrugged at him.

"Huh?" Hikaru gave her a confuzed look.

"There are no pancakes. I used that as an excuse to get you up." Haruhi smiled at him.

"So there aren't any pancakes?" Hikaru's expression changed to sorrow.

"No, Hikaru. There are no pancakes."

Hikaru gave her a determined look. "Then make some."

Haruhi smiled, she knew he was going to say that. "I don't have any of the right ingredients." She shrugged.

"Then go to the supermarket."

"The supermarket isn't open at six in the morning, Hikaru." She muttered.

"Then make them open sooner." Hikaru pressed.

Haruhi glared at him. "I'm going to go get ready for school." She pushed past him.

He swung around as she passed. He didn't want her to leave. He reached out, grabbing her hand. "Wait!"

Haruhi turnedf back, "Yeah?"

Hikaru struggled for something decent to say. "You're going to school?"

"No, Hikaru. I'm going to a rice farm." She said sarcastically. "Of course I'm going to school. Where else would I go?"

"Well, after all you've been through..." Hikaru looked at the floor, His hand still gripping hers. "I think it'd be better if you stayed home for a few days and recooperated. You know... To get your mind off it."

"And do what? Sit around and do nothing BUT think of it?" Haruhi retorted.

"Sorry..." Hikaru still glared at the floor, "I was just worried, I guess."

Haruhi then felt guilty about what she'd said. "There's three more days, what harm could It do?" She said gently.

"That's what I'm worried about..." Hikaru didn't meet her gaze.

She came and stood directly in front of him now. She took her free hand to take his. She entwined her fingers with his. She had to look up to talk to him, sinse he was so much taller than her.

"Don't you worry about me. I've been through worse. And believe me, If there was something wrong, You'd be first to know about it."

This reassured Hikaru to look up into her big brown eyes.

_Say it! _Hikaru pressed himself. _Say you love her already!_

Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing.

"Haruhi, I lo-"

Ranka burst into the room, "Good morning, children!" He hollered.

Except that.

Haruhi shoved Hikaru away with such force, Hikaru fell into a counter.

Her face was blushing badly.

She went into panic-mode. "Good morning, Dad!" She nearly shouted before beelining for her room. She looked at the floor as she went so nobody could see her blushing.

_What was THAT all about?_ Hikaru wondered.

Ranka came up to him.

He had a serious look on his face. "You really like her don't you?" Ranka asked quietly.

Hikaru was startled by the question.

"Y-Yes sir." Hikaru looked at the floor again.

_Where's Tamaki's emo corner when you need it?_ He thought to himself.

"Then I'm leaving her safety to you." Ranka was staring at Hikaru's face.

"What?" Hikaru brought his eyes back to Ranka's.

"She'll need some help in the weeks to come. Kurtis didn't get sentenced to prison. He just has to pay a major fine and a restraining order is in process. He should be back to school soon." Ranka whispered the information to Hikaru.

Hikaru's heart nearly stopped.

"He's not going to jail?" Hikaru whispered intensely back.

"Sadly, no." Ranka gave him a sad look. "So I need you to protect Haruhi, and be there for her if she needs it."

"Yes, sir." Hikaru promised. "I'll take care of your daughter. I swear I will."

Ranka smiled. "Well then, I'm off to work now. Thanks, Hikaru. Make sure you get ready fast, Haruhi likes to leave REALLY early. And tell her I said goodbye!"

Hikaru thanked Ranka and grabbed his bag of clothes. His uniform was tucked at the bottom. It was sort of wrinkled, but Hikaru didn't care.

He went down the hall to the bathroom. He shut the door and looked himself in the mirror.

Something was changed about him. He felt more like an adult. More responsible. But also, in love.

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of these thoughts.

Now his mind was crammed with thoughts of how to protect Haruhi from Kurtis.

_I beat him up pretty bad, so he won't go picking a fight with me. _Hikaru felt better with this in mind.

_But some men will do crazy things when they're in love._ This scared Hikaru.

_What would I do? I'm in love..._ This scared him the most.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi's voice brought him back to reality. "Where are you?"

"In here! I'll be out in a minute!" All he had to do was fix his tie.

He opened the door and went down the hall.

"Did my dad already leave?" Haruhi asked, she was pulling some bowls out of a cabinet.

"Yeah. He told me to tell you goodbye." Hikaru answered.

"Okay, thanks." Haruhi poured some cereal into each bowl. "Hungry?"

"Starving." Hikaru graciously took the bowl and sat down at the table. He dug in. It was really good.

"Mmm." Hikaru savored the taste.

"You like it?" Haruhi asked.

"I love it." Hikaru muttered through a mouthful.

"Good. There's more up there, if you're still hungry." She pointed to the box on the counter.

"Thanks." Hikaru nodded thanks.

"Ready for exams today?" Haruhi asked.

Hikaru stopped chewing at that point.

_Crap._

"No. I forgot to tell you that I needed your expert guidence to help me study last night. I was so lost..." Hikaru grew ashamed with himself. He was going to fail today's final.

"It's okay. I can help you on our way there. I ride the train. It's too far to walk. There's plenty of time to help you before class starts too!" She smiled at him. "Don't worry."

Relief flooded Hikaru.

_THANK GOD FOR HARUHI'S BRILLIANCE! _

"Thanks, Haruhi." Hikaru smiled back.

It was so perfect.

The moment was just right.

"Haruhi I lo-" Hikaru began.

"Oh shoot!" Haruhi shot up, looking at the clock on the wall, "We have to hurry or we'll miss our train and we'll be REALLY late!"

Disappointment filled Hikaru, but he grabbed his back and followed her out the door as fast as he could.

* * *

I promise I won't take as long with the next chapter. I'll probably write it tomorrow.

Leave reviews! I love reviews! They make me happy! (Hikaru likes them too. Just FYI. It makes him feel better about himself in the story...)

Welp anyways. I guess I should leave a preview for Chapter 12. It's going to be called **I Promised**.

~NumberSixteen

PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER

CHAPTER 12: I PROMISED

Haruhi and Hikaru had barely made it to the train station in time.

On the train, Haruhi assisted Hikaru with his studies.

It helped him a great deal.

He was very thankful to have her there.

Once they had gotten to school, Hikaru started to worry about what was going to happen that day.

During the test, he found himself trailing off and thinking about Haruhi and how she'd react if Kurtis decided to show up.

Then he'd remind himself not to worry.

Kurtis probably won't be back for a few days anyways right?

Summer was three days away, then she'd never have to see him again.

Kaoru was glancing anxiously at his brother constantly.

He knew there was something else going on in his head, but his twin telepathy couldn't figure it out.

* * *

Tune in for chapter 12! :)

~NumberSixteen


	12. I Promised

Hey Everyone!

I know the story is kinda dragging on at this point, but I promise it will get a little more exciting as it comes to a close. I plan on fifteen chapters, tops. There may be only fourteen. Depends on how much I plan to add. :) I'm glad a lot of you are enjoying it!

So please, enjoy this chapter!

~NumberSixteen

* * *

Haruhi and Hikaru had barely made it to the train station in time.

On the train, Haruhi assisted Hikaru with his studies.

It helped him a great deal.

He was very thankful to have her there.

Once they had gotten to school, Hikaru started to worry about what was going to happen that day.

During the test, he found himself trailing off and thinking about Haruhi and how she'd react if Kurtis decided to show up.

Then he'd remind himself not to worry.

Kurtis probably won't be back for a few days anyways right?

Summer was three days away, then she'd never have to see him again.

Kaoru was glancing anxiously at his brother constantly.

He knew there was something else going on in his head, but his twin telepathy couldn't figure it out.

After the tests had ended, Kaoru went to talk to his brother. "Hikaru, what's going on?"

Hikaru turned to him, "What?"

"I know there's something wrong. I need to know what it is. We shouldn't keep secrets from eachother. You know that!" Kaoru pressed. He was getting worried about Hikaru. Did something happen other than Kurtis beating Haruhi? And why would Kurtis do something like that. These were the things he wondered.

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru and pulled him into a corner in the room. Many kids had left already. The day was over. Many girls had taken off to the host club. Hikaru and Kaoru were waiting for Haruhi to come.

"Kaoru, please keep this a secret. Okay?" Hikaru warned.

"Sure thing." Kaoru shrugged.

"Kurtis isn't going to jail." Hikaru whispered.

"What?" Kaoru almost shouted, but Hikaru slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Yeah. There's a hefty fine, and a restraining order IN PROCESS. So it's not official yet." Hikaru continued quickly.

"Why did Kurtis hurt her in the first place?" Kaoru asked impatiently.

"I don't know. I don't want to ask either. I don't want to make Haruhi remember." Hikaru looked down.

"Oh. Okay." Kaoru responded. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He shoved his hand into his pocket. "I fixed it!"

"What?" Hikaru asked.

"That necklace!" He pulled it from his pocket and handed it to Hikaru. "Good as new."

"Thanks so much, Kaoru!" Hikaru took the necklace. He examined the once-broken part. "This means a lot to me."

"What's it for anyway?" Kaoru asked. But Hikaru couldn't get an answer in.

"What are you two doing over there?" They heard Haruhi say from her desk. "We need to get going."

"Nothing! We were doing nothing!" Hikaru blurted out. He went over to stand next to Haruhi. Kaoru took her other side.

Hikaru had shoved the necklace in his pocket before she could see it.

"Then lets go. We don't want to be late for the Host Club." Haruhi shrugged and started walking.

The twins kept step with her all the way there.

"We're Heeere!" The twins hollered when the entered the host room.

"Haru!" Hunny ran over to Haruhi and hugged her. "Are you alright? We heard what Kurtis did!" Tears were spilling from his eyes as he looked at her. "We were so worried!"

Hikaru heard Kaoru mutter, "So much for keeping it secret..."

Hikaru turned on his brother, "You TOLD them?"

"They have a right to know!" Kaoru retaliated.

Hikaru could agree to this, but he didn't like it.

Haruhi turned back, "It's okay. It's no big deal."

"No big deal?" Tamaki barged in. He had his hands on his hips. He was looking directly at Haruhi. "He BEAT you! That's no 'small deal', Haruhi!"

"It's already been dealt with. Don't worry about it, Tamaki." Haruhi shrugged at him.

"Only if it were, Haruhi." Kyoya was sitting at a table. He shut his computer and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"What?" Haruhi tilted her head, Hunny was still clutching her tightly.

"Haruhi, You haven't heard?" Kyoya looked at her.

"Apparently not." Mori was gently pulling Hunny off her.

"Kurtis isn't going to jail." Kyoya gave her a hard look.

Haruhi froze. Her mouth was open, but no words were coming out.

Hikaru glared at Kyoya. "Why would you TELL her that? It happened LAST NIGHT for god's sake! Not that she wasn't concerned enough already!"

"She needed to know." Kyoya shrugged and walked off.

Haruhi couldn't take it all in.

_Kurtis isn't going to jail? Why not? He has to! He hit me! _

Haruhi was frozen in terror. "N-no." She whispered.

She fell to her knees onto the floor. Tears flooded her eyes. "No!" She cried. "He has to! He has to go to jail! He could have killed me!"

Hikaru knelt down by her side. "Haruhi." was all he could say. He grabbed her in an embrace. She cried into his coat. Her arms were around him. She clutched his jacket with her fingertips.

"How? How did he get OUT of something like that?" She asked, her voice muffled by Hikaru's jacket.

"I-" Hikaru struggled for an answer. "I don't know..." was all he could get out.

"Because he's done it before." Kyoya's voice came back in.

Haruhi released Hikaru and turned back to Kyoya. "Huh? What do you mean?" She sniffled. The stress of it all was getting to her.

"At Ourin, He was dating a rich, popular girl, Kiasu Miskusi. She and him dated for months. Then she tried to dump him. But he loved her too much. He broke her arm and all her fingers on the other hand. She had uncountable bruises and cuts. And not to mention the black eye." Kyoya explained. "She was in the hospital for weeks."

Haruhi listened in utmost horror.

"Your case was a minor one. You only had a few cuts and bruises. But your dad filed for a restraining order, that is being processed now."

Haruhi struggled to register all this new information about Kurtis.

Hikaru's thoughts went nuts. All these new things about Kurtis.

"Why didn't know figure this out before?" Kaoru cut in. "You usually know everything about everyone here. What about Kurtis? If there was that kind of record of him, why didn't you tell us?"

Kyoya glared at Kaoru. "I couldn't find any record of him, anywhere. So I went to my dad. He found all these things."

"Oh." Kaoru responded, curtly.

All of the host club just stood there and tried to figure everything out.

Haruhi tried to shake it all off. The guests would be showing up soon.

She stood up. Hikaru followed her movement.

"Well, nothing is getting accomplished with all this moping." She took a deep breath in.

"Yeah." Hikaru agreed. "We have guests to prepare for. So let's get working!"

Tamaki still stood by Haruhi. He ran over to her, "Haruhi!" He cried, hugging her tightly, "Daddy will protect you!"

Haruhi angrily shoved him off. "Yeah, whatever. I can take care of myself."

Tamaki looked hurt. He went to mope in his emo corner now.

Haruhi had gone over to the snack table, to organize a few things. She felt Hikaru come up behind her.

"Don't worry." She heard him whisper, "I promised to protect you."

She blushed at the comment, but was offended by it to.

She was about to turn around and scold him about it when suddenly, making everyone in the room jump in surprise, the door of the host club flew open, slamming against the wall.

"Where's Haruhi." The voice of the person muttered darkly.

Haruhi turned around and froze in horror.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger. But I promise to write tomorrow. :) Chapter 13 is going to be AWESOME! :):)

So tell me your opinions! I want to hear! I'm not going to preview the next chapter because it'd be WAAAY to big of a spoiler.

So sorry guys, I hate cliffhangers too, but it makes you a little more anxious and excited right? As you try to figure out the outcome of what happens next!

I seriously want to hear what YOU think will happen. So leave it in a review. It's always awesome to get on and see all these new reviews on the story. Reading them is fun too! Some of them make me laugh SO HARD! I love all you guys! I guess I'll write again tomorrow!

Tune in for chapter thirteen! :) (I love smiley faces)

~NumberSixteen


	13. The Visitor

Greetings my lovable readers!

Alright, before moving on with the story I have to thank some people. I wanna thank ALL my reviewers in general. Holy cow, This is more reviews than I could imagine! You all rock! But I have to say, I love Yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws reviews! They always make me laugh the hardest. Mimi-Dudette, You always leave an awesome, and helpful review. I know that every chapter I write, there will always be at least one review (I love your stories too!). Okayo-Sama, What can I say? You rock, big time! You've given me some real helpful tips. Thanks! Fruitsbasketluver123, I love Fruits Basket too. I'm a Kyo fan. But your reviews are ALWAYS funny and appreciated by me, Thanks a LOT. Niikkii95, you've really devoted yourself to the success of this story haven't you? I'm excited about reading all your stories. And Stives117, Your reviews always make me laugh, It's greatly appreciated.

Again, thanks to all my amazing reviewers. I know there are many other reviewers I didn't name, but I'd like to thank you guys too! :) You all make this story possible! Please keep on reviewing! Thanks! You ALL rock! Love you guys!

~NumberSixteen

* * *

Haruhi caught her breath.

_What's HE doing here? It's so soon!_

The person made a move towards Haruhi, but Hikaru slid in front of her. His arms were crossed over his chest. He was giving the guy the death-glare.

The figure stopped in place, "Move it, Hitachiian."

"Why should I?" Hikaru glared even harder, "That would make no sense at all."

"I need to see Haruhi, I need to talk to her." The person's voice was growing desprate.

"Whatever you have to say to her, you can say in front of all of us." Hikaru retorted.

"Then at least let me see her face while I talk to her," The person muttered.

Hikaru looked over his shoulder, "Haruhi?"

She was hiding behind his back, shaking. Terror seized her. But she knew she had to. So she slowly peered around Hikaru's shoulder. She didn't say a word.

"Haruhi," The person clenched their fists. They looked at the floor, "You're gonna leave with me now, whether you like it or not."

Haruhi's eyes widened in shock. It terrified her to the brink of tears.

Hikaru looked back at Haruhi, he knew she could do it. And he knew she would. So he waited patiently for her.

_You have to do it, Haruhi. _Haruhi fought the battle in her mind. _You have to get rid of that monster once an for all! You know you can! So do it! Go on, hurry before your bravery runs out._

Haruhi carefully stepped around Hikaru, She stood directly in front of him now, only a few yards from the other person.

"I'm sorry, Kurtis," She looked up from the floor, she clenched her fists, "But I'm not leaving with you. You could have killed me! I don't love you anymore! I hate you!" The last line she cried loudest. Tears came to her eyes, they fell to the floor. She didn't try to stop them.

Kurtis stood across from her. The glare in his eyes was focused on her. "No. You do! You admitted it! Just last night! You WILL come with me!" He started to rush over to her.

Hunny stepped in front of him, his face had a dark look on it. "If you touch her, I'll kill you." He muttered darkly. Hunny cared about Haruhi. She was very close to him.

Kurtis stopped a few feet in front of Hunny. He smirked, "You're three feet tall. You couldn't TOUCH a guy like me, even if you tried."

That was obviously a SERIOUS underestimation of Hunny. Hunny glared at him. He was about to make a move, when Mori grabbed his arm, motioning to Kyoya who was making his way over to Kurtis.

"Kurtis," Kyoya said quite normally, "It appears you are not aware that Hunny is among the highest ranked Martial Artists in the World. He could kill you with one blow. It doesn't matter how big he is. He could put you in a grave faster than you could say, 'Giant Tuna.'"

Kurtis was obviously surprised at that information, but then his face hardened again. "Giant Tuna. Geez you guys are bad liars." Kurtis was about to make his way towards Haruhi again.

"Say it again." Kyoya said pointedly.

"Okay, Fine." Kurtis muttered. "Giant Tu-" But he was cut off when a blow landed on his shoulder. He went down like a sack of potatoes.

Hunny landed directly in front of him, His glare was on Kurtis. "Leave."

"Or what?" Kurtis asked sarcastically, "You'll Kill me?"

"Yes." Was all Hunny said.

Kurtis' eyes went wild with fear now, but he refused to let it show anywhere else on his face.

Mori leaned over and grabbed Hunny's shoulder. "We don't want to have to scrape him off the walls."

Hunny looked back at Mori, "But it'd be worth it, Takashi."

Mori shook his head, "It is never a good thing for someone to die."

Hunny stood up, "You touch her and I WILL end you," Hunny turned his gaze to Kurtis for a brief second before running off happily to the cake table. He already knew his victory.

Tamaki then came in, "I suggest you leave now, Or you'll have more than a dislocated shoulder." He said, leaning down.

Kurtis rose, "Not without Haruhi." He said, his shoulder hurt more than any other pain he had ever had.

"Well she's not coming with you," Kaoru was leaning up against the wall, "So you might as well just leave while you still have some so-called pride."

Kurtis glared at Kaoru. "I have more pride than all of you put together! And I'm part of this host club anyway!"

"Well," Tamaki chimed in again, "You have been officially kicked out, then. Good bye. Thanks for coming, don't bother to come back. Or we WILL send Hunny after you with no restraint."

Kurtis just laughed, "You guys aren't THAT cruel. I have only known you guys for a few days now, and I already know that you guys are just a bunch of dummies that are too pretty and rich. You'd never do something like that."

Hikaru cut back in, "Only we would, when it comes to Haruhi. We all love her. We wouldn't ever let a thing in this world TOUCH her if she didn't want it. So you can Back off now. You're stupidity isn't going to get you anywhere. You're greatly out numbered and you don't have the use of your right arm. So go home. Now. Never come back to this school. I don't ever want to see your face again."

This really got across to Kurtis, but he had other things in mind too. He just grinned slyly. "Okay, fine." He said, putting his hands up and backing off. "You win."

Tamaki opened the door for him, "Good bye, Kurtis. Never come back."

Once Kurtis had gone through the door, Tamaki slammed it shut. "I think we should shut down the host club for today."

"Agreed," Hikaru responded.

He looked at Haruhi. She hadn't moved from the spot in front of him.

He could still see tears hitting the floor. He knew she was in pain. And very stressed. It killed him to see her like this, but what could he do? All he wanted was for her to be happy, and so far, he's not doing a very good job at containing that happiness of hers.

He saw her look up and turn around, "Thanks, Hikaru." She whispered.

"Thanks for what? Hunny practically smashed a hole right through him, I just stood here and watched."

She smiled at that comment. "Not that," She said, "Thanks for keeping your promise."

"Hey, a promise is a promise. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever broke a promise to you." Hikaru started to wipe the tears off her face with his hand.

It tickled her cheeks. She blushed.

Hikaru focused on her eyes. He took in every detail. Every sparkle, ever color.

She examined his eyes. They were gold. Cat-like it their own way. But they were filled with curiousity and playfulness. They were Kid-like.

They were like this for a while, lost in one another's eyes. Everything else seemed to fade to black.

Then, Haruhi blinked and blushed even harder. She started stuttering in embarassment, "Uh... Do you wanna stay at my place one more night? I mean, If you want, You don't have to if you don't want to, I'll just feel safer. And I can make your favorite dinner if you want. What do you li-" But she was cut off when Hikaru put his finger over her lips.

"Yes," He said, smiling happily. "I would love to."

"Ah, good!" She smiled, relieved.

"And my favorite dish? Anything you like. I'm just there to protect you." He smiled sweetly.

She blushed again.

_She's so cute! Kiss her! And then tell her you love her! Now!_

But Haruhi pulled away to quick. "We should probably get going." She said to him. "We can get the early train."

"Uh, Yeah sure," Hikaru blushed, sad that he missed his opportunity. But she was all his tonight. Tonight was the big night. "Just let me go talk to Kaoru first."

"Sure," Haruhi shrugged.

Hikaru wandered over to his brother, "I'm staying one more night, kay?" He said guiltily.

"Oh... Okay..." Kaoru sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru." Hikaru hugged his brother tightly. "She told me she felt safer if I was around."

Kaoru pulled away. "It's okay, Hikaru. You love her. Make tonight the night you tell her, Okay? Promise me you will." Kaoru held up his pinky finger.

Hikaru smiled sadly at his brother, "Promise." He said, linking his own pinky with Kaoru's.

Kaoru hugged his brother again. "I love you, Hikaru."

Hikaru happily hugged his brother back, "I love you too, Kaoru."

When they finally broke apart, they said a short goodbye before Hikaru made his way back over to Haruhi. "Okay, I'm ready," He said.

"Me too. Now, lets hurry. I really want to make the early train." She grabbed his hand and trudged out the door.

Kaoru sadly watched them leave. Jealousy came over him, but he pushed it aside. All he wanted was for Hikaru to be happy, and if giving him up was the thing to do it, then it was a worthy sacrifice. Plus, He had an eye for a new lady in the Host Club. So it didn't really matter anyways.

_There's not turning back now, _Hikaru thought to himself as they arrived at the train statioin. _Tonight, I will tell Haruhi Fujioka that I love her._

* * *

Yay for Hikaru! Sorry he couldn't say it in this chapter, I wanted him to, but the chapter was getting WAAAAY too long. It's two thousand words. wow. That a lot of words. It's more than my brother says in a whole day. (I have a quiet brother)

Well anyways, thanks again to all the amazing reviews AND reviewERS. You all make this story MUCH more fun to write! C: I can't tell you how excited I am to get on later and see all the new, amazing reviews that go up. Eep! So excited! (my usual highlight of the day. Sheesh, I'm such a nerd.)

Welp, anyways. You all are awesomesauce. You make it fun for me to write for you. I don't feel like I'm writing for myself anymore. It's so much fun.

Thanks again to all you guys! And because I love you all so much, I'm gonna leave a preview.

PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER FOURTEEN

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: I SWEAR IT TO YOU

Hikaru and Haruhi had finally arrived at their apartment. They had hurried so fast for the early train, that they were half an hour early. So they got to sit on a bench and stare at the wall for half an hour.

Hikaru was relieved to get there. His stomach was growling, "What are you gonna make for dinner?"

"You want me to make something? I was just going to order in." She said, picking up the phone.

"Whatever you want." Hikaru said casually.

"Well, I guess I could make something..." She said, rumaging through the cabinets and refrigerator.

Next thing he knew, she had pulled out a pan and ingredients for lasagna.

"Italian?" Hikaru asked, excitedly.

"Why? Do you not like Italian?" Haruhi asked, reaching to put the ingredients away.

"No, no, no ,no no." Hikaru stuttered, reaching out and grabbing her hand, "Italian is my favorite. I'm happy you're making it."

"Oh," Haruhi blushed. "Then I'll make sure not to burn it."

Hikaru laughed.

Haruhi laughed with him.

"Let me help," Hikaru asked, sounding excited.

"Okay," Haruhi handed him a bowl and two big containers of ricotta cheese. "Mix these together in the bowl, then," She handed him bags of parmasian and chedder, "Add these."

"Okay." Hikaru sounded excited.

"Tell me when you're finished." Haruhi started mixing the tomato sause with some spices.

* * *

TUNE IN FOR CHAPTER FOURTEEN EVERYONE!

I love all you guys! I love you like salt. And the world would end without salt. (Thanks to kenzy for that line)

HoLy CoW! tHiS cHaPtEr WaS TwO tHoUsAnD fIvE hUnDrEd StInKiN wOrDs!

Now my fingers hurt really bad! I never really go over one thousand five hundred. Here I am, A full thousand later. Holy smokes! I'm so happy!

So love u all like salt!

Peace!

~NumberSixteen


	14. Play Tag With Me!

Good day!

How are my awesome readers this fine day? The weather where I am is AMAZING! I just love it! :) So I'm in a really good mood today. Well, sorry I didn't write this morning, my computer crashed (again.) :( But my dad fixed it! Yay, Daddy!

:D so, I'd like to thank everyone for the awesome reviews i'm getting! I love you all!

I'm gonna shut up and write now.

~NumberSixteen

* * *

Kaoru walked down the hallway alone for the second day in a row. He had already called for the car to come pick him up and take him home. He wasn't paying attention.

Suddenly, he slammed into someone. It snapped him back to reality, "Huh?"

"Ouch." He heard a muffled voice, he looked down.

A girl was on the floor. She had long, curly black hair that draped over her shoulders. It covered her face, she he didn't recognize her.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kaoru stuttered. He reached down and offered his hand. He girl took it and stood up, "Thank you, Kaoru." He heard her say.

_I know that voice..._ Kaoru thought he looked at her, now revealed, face.

Dark green eyes, freckles on her nose and cheeks, small pink lips.

He bangs came just over her eyebrows.

"Natalie." Was all he could say. He blushed and looked down.

"Good afternoon, Kaoru." She smiled, so perfectly.

"Where are you headed?" Kaoru asked, the heat in his cheeks passed and he looked back up at her.

"Well, considering I am the new girl, I don't have a whole lot of friends yet, so I was going to just go for a cup of hot chocolate at the coffee shop down the street. Care to join me?" She still smiled at him.

"I would love to join you." Kaoru smiled back.

"Well, then, we should be going." She started to move forward again, Kaoru taking step beside her.

"Where's Hikaru? You're always with him, it's weird seeing either of you alone." She said as they walked out of the school.

"Well," Kaoru answered, "He's staying the night at Haruhi's tonight."

"And you're not?" Natalie turned and looked at him, "That's awful rude to invite your brother, and not invite you."

Kaoru struggled for an answer to that, "Uh... I was invited, but I didn't want to go."

"Why wouldn't you?" Natalie asked.

"It's complicated." Was all Kaoru could say to that.

"Well, We will have a good time together." Natalie replied.

"We will." Kaoru agreed happily.

"Uh, that's my house right there," Natalie motioned to a large house across the street, "Mind if I go in and change?"

"I don't mind at all." Kaoru shrugged, "We have plenty of time."

"Thanks!" She walked across the street, Kaoru followed. "Come in!" She motioned as she opened the door.

Kaoru walked up the steps and went inside.

"I'll only be a moment. You can wait right in there," She motioned to a living room.

Kaoru nodded as she walked off in the opposite direction. He went and sat down on one of the couches.

(Note: all this time, the car for Kaoru is still parked out in the front of the school. Kaoru completely forgot. Poor driver...)

He heard footsteps coming his way, not long later. He turned in hopes of seeing Natalie.

But instead, a tall boy who looked to be in college was there. He had the same striking green eyes as Natalie. He had short black hair, cropped up in spikes.

He saw Kaoru on his couch. "Who are you?"

"Hello," Kaoru stood up and offered his hand out to the guy, "I'm Kaoru Hitachiin. I'm a friend of Natalie's."

The guy's eyes widened at that comment, but he shook Kaoru's hand anyways. "Hi, I'm Natalie's brother, Marcus." His eyes hardened as he looked at Kaoru more and more.

"Pleasure to meet you," Kaoru responded.

"It's quite shocking how fast Natalie can pick up guys even after we just moved here from the States." Marcus' look turned to a glare now.

"Oh no, we are just friends." Kaoru smiled, embarassed. He forced back a blush.

"Not like I haven't heard THAT one before. You start out as friends, later on... You're more than friends. Blah Blah Blah." Marcus continued glaring.

"Oh no. I doubt-" Kaoru began but was cut off.

"If you EVER hurt my sister," Marus' glare was scary enough, it would have made Tamaki cry. "I'll hurt you more. Got it?"

"Uh..." Kaoru wasn't sure what to say.

Awkward...

"Kaoru!" Natalie came to his rescue. "I'm ready!" She came down the hall, pulling a coat on. She was wearing normal jeans and a green t-shirt that was tight on her. "Oh, I see you met Marcus." She said flatly when she got in the room.

"Good Afternoon, Natalie. How was school?" Marcus turned to her, he held out his arms.

"It was fine," She said, hugging him.

"I'm glad." He released her. "Have fun with Kaoru, stay safe." He told her. "Be smart." He added that last part while he turned to Kaoru.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." Natalie went over and grabbed Kaoru's hand and started parading to the door, "I've heard that all before."

She shut the front door firmly behind them, they gradually began down the street again. "Sorry about Marcus, He's a little... over protective of me..."

"No problem, Hikaru would be the same way, don't worry." Kaoru shrugged.

"Well then," Natalie turned to look at him, "Do you run fast?"

"I guess..." Kaoru looked back at her, confuzed, "Wh-" But Natalie cut him off.

"You're it!" She tapped him on the arm and took off.

Kaoru laughed and took off after her.

* * *

I know, I know, You guys expected HikaHaru. But I got a bunch of requests to do a Kaoru chapter. So I thought, _Why not? I got all the time in the world! It'd be fun too! _

And it was. Kaoru's a fun charactor to write about. He's a lot more smooth and casual than Hikaru is. So It's easier. But I promise to do HikaHaru in chapter 15.

And...

SURPRISE!

i decided that this story can go on for a few extra chapters. All these new ideas just keep floating in. I've already got chapters all figured out! The story will be 20 chapters! Sorry I told you guys earlier it was only gonna go on a few more. But these Ideas. they are all so good! :DDDD

I can't wait to write tomorrow morning! I promise to have the chapters up as soon as possible cuz u guys are gonna hate me for the next to chapters.

XDDDD

And just FYI, on the weekends, I might not be able to write. I'm really busy on the weekends, so If I don't have them up until the following monday, then I'm really sorry. DDD: I just can help it with my schedule.

So I'm saying sorry in advance about the two upcoming chapters and about how on the weekends, I can't write. So by my calculations, I won't get chapter 17 up until Monday. So sorry! :((((

Bear with me!

(BTW: REVIEWS MIGHT ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE BEFOREHAND AND THEN JUST POST IT ON SATURDAY. SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO WAIT. :DDD)

and now, I'll give you the preview that you deserve. This is the preview that was supposed to go for this chapter, but it was changed to chapter 15, you have all probably already read it, so I added a few more lines to be nice to you guys. :D

PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 15

CHAPTER 15: COOKING WITH YOU (I changed the name too. Sorry!)

Hikaru and Haruhi had finally arrived at their apartment. They had hurried so fast for the early train, that they were half an hour early. So they got to sit on a bench and stare at the wall for half an hour.

Hikaru was relieved to get there. His stomach was growling, "What are you gonna make for dinner?"

"You want me to make something? I was just going to order in." She said, picking up the phone.

"Whatever you want." Hikaru said casually.

"Well, I guess I could make something..." She said, rumaging through the cabinets and refrigerator.

Next thing he knew, she had pulled out a pan and ingredients for lasagna.

"Italian?" Hikaru asked, excitedly.

"Why? Do you not like Italian?" Haruhi asked, reaching to put the ingredients away.

"No, no, no ,no no." Hikaru stuttered, reaching out and grabbing her hand, "Italian is my favorite. I'm happy you're making it."

"Oh," Haruhi blushed. "Then I'll make sure not to burn it."

Hikaru laughed.

Haruhi laughed with him.

"Let me help," Hikaru asked, sounding excited.

"Okay," Haruhi handed him a bowl and two big containers of ricotta cheese. "Mix these together in the bowl, then," She handed him bags of parmasian and chedder, "Add these."

"Okay." Hikaru sounded excited.

"Tell me when you're finished." Haruhi started mixing the tomato sause with some spices.

"Okay," Hikaru replied. he opened the containers of cheese and dumped them all into the bowl. He grabbed a spoon and began to mash it all together.

"Haruhi?" He began.

"Yes?" She asked casually as she put spice after spice into the pot of tomato sauce.

Hikaru's heart started pounding. "Uhhh..."

_TELL HER! TELL HER! TELL HER! TELL HER! _He screamed at himself.

Nervousness took over, and he caved, "Let's make some cupcakes for desert!"

"I don't think I have all the ingredients. We'd have to make a run to the supermarket while this lasagna cooks." She shrugged.

"Okay!" Hikaru tried to sound excited even though on the inside he was angry and disappointed with himself. "I'm finished with this cheese."

Haruhi walked over, "It lookes good. This sauce is almost done, we can make it in a minute."

"Alright!" The thought of Haruhi's homemade lasagna made his stomach growl.

* * *

Okay, so I guess you guys can tune in tomorrow! Remember! reviews! haha! :DDDD

Bear with me for the next few chapters, and we'll all come out alive. lol! :)

Peace!

~NumberSixteen


	15. Cooking With You

Dear Lovable Readers,

So, Kaoru and Natalie. Cute huh? It was kinda a sweet chapter, If I may say so myself. :DDD Sorry it was kinda short. So, this one is definately gonna make up for that. But lemme give you all a heads up, You're gonna hate me when this chapter ends. You're all gonna be like, "NO! you can't do this to us!" And I'll just have to feel terrible, apologize, and shrug it off. XD. I'm probably exagerating though...

Anyways, Please, enjoy this foodsy scenes.

~NumberSixteen

* * *

Hikaru and Haruhi had finally arrived at their apartment. They had hurried so fast for the early train, that they were half an hour early. So they got to sit on a bench and stare at the wall for half an hour.

Hikaru was relieved to get there. His stomach was growling, "What are you gonna make for dinner?"

"You want me to make something? I was just going to order in." She said, picking up the phone.

"Whatever you want." Hikaru said casually.

"Well, I guess I could make something..." She said, rumaging through the cabinets and refrigerator.

Next thing he knew, she had pulled out a pan and ingredients for lasagna.

"Italian?" Hikaru asked, excitedly.

"Why? Do you not like Italian?" Haruhi asked, reaching to put the ingredients away.

"No, no, no ,no no." Hikaru stuttered, reaching out and grabbing her hand, "Italian is my favorite. I'm happy you're making it."

"Oh," Haruhi blushed. "Then I'll make sure not to burn it."

Hikaru laughed.

Haruhi laughed with him.

"Let me help," Hikaru asked, sounding excited.

"Okay," Haruhi handed him a bowl and two big containers of ricotta cheese. "Mix these together in the bowl, then," She handed him bags of parmasian and chedder, "Add these."

"Okay." Hikaru sounded excited.

"Tell me when you're finished." Haruhi started mixing the tomato sause with some spices.

"Okay," Hikaru replied. he opened the containers of cheese and dumped them all into the bowl. He grabbed a spoon and began to mash it all together.

"Haruhi?" He began.

"Yes?" She asked casually as she put spice after spice into the pot of tomato sauce.

Hikaru's heart started pounding. "Uhhh..."

_TELL HER! TELL HER! TELL HER! TELL HER! _He screamed at himself.

Nervousness took over, and he caved, "Let's make some cupcakes for desert!"

"I don't think I have all the ingredients. We'd have to make a run to the supermarket while this lasagna cooks." She shrugged.

"Okay!" Hikaru tried to sound excited even though on the inside he was angry and disappointed with himself. "I'm finished with this cheese."

Haruhi walked over, "It lookes good. This sauce is almost done, we can make it in a minute."

"Alright!" The thought of Haruhi's homemade lasagna made his stomach growl.

Once the sauce had finished, they made slowly layered their lasagna. Haruhi stuck it into the oven, "It should be ready in about an hour or so." She set the timer. "Let's head over to the supermarket before it closes."

Haruhi grabbed her bag and Hikaru before heading out the door. Once they had arrived at the supermarket, Hikaru was getting excited.

"Yay! The commoner's market!" He cheered.

Haruhi gave him a glare before heading inside.

Hikarus followed her around, happily pushing the cart for her. She dropped item after Item into the cart. Finally, she led him to the check out stands.

They took their bags back to the apartment just in time for the lasagna. They put the items away and sat down at the table.

Hikaru looked at the lasagna on his plate. Each and every bite was made by hand. He was so used to the fancy stuff. All he wanted was a home made meal. And he savored every last bite of that lasagna. He helped himself to seconds, then thirds! But he made sure to leave room for the cupcakes.

"Okay," Haruhi said. She took her plate and rinsed it off. She stuck it into the dishwasher. She put away the leftover lasagna.

Hikaru rose and did the same thing with his plate. "So, ready to make some cupcakes?" He asked as she pulled out the last of the ingredients for the cupcakes.

"Yeah. I am!" She smiled happily. She dug in a drawer, "I know I have that recipe in here somewhere... Ah! Here it is!" She pulled out an old, yellowed paper. "My grammy's old cupcake recipe. The best cupcakes on the earth." She sighed to herself.

Hikaru snatched the paper, looking it over. "Well, first off, we need a BIG bowl!" He smiled at her.

"Sure thing!" She reached into the cabinet and pulled out a big metal bowl. "Right here," She handed it to him.

Hikaru placed the giant bowl onto the counter. "Now, we need flour, vanilla extract, brown sugar, normal sugar, eggs, butter, and a lot of other stuff."

Next thing they knew, they had all the ingredients out on the counter. The big metal bowl in the center.

"Where do we start?" Haruhi asked, snatching the recipe back. "Let's get the flour, baking soda, and salt mixed in first." She handed him the flower as she grabbed the baking soda and the salt.

Hikaru stuck his hand into the container. He grabbed a handful of flour. He was about to drop it in the bowl when Haruhi caught his hand, "You have to measure it first, silly!" She smiled, amused. She handed him a measuring cup. "Here. Use this."

Hikaru dumped the flour back into the container. His hands were covered with flour now.

He measured out the flour, dumping it into the bowl. When he was finished he was about to wipe his hands, when he looked at Haruhi. She was focused on measuring out the salt according to the amount on the recipe.

He went over to her. "Haruhi, You have something on your face," He said.

She looked up at him, putting her measurements into the bowl, "Where?" She reached up.

"No, I got it." Hikaru waved her off. He then took his floury hands and wiped them across her cheek. "There, I got it." He smiled at her flour-smeared cheek.

"Hey!" She reached up, trying to wipe it off.

"You're only making it worse, Haruhi." Hikaru laughed.

"Really?" Haruhi reached into the flour bin and pulled out her own handful. "My case seems minor to yours!" She tossed the flour onto him.

"Hey!" Hikaru looked down at his clothes. They were smothered with flour. "You asked for it now, Haruhi!" He warned. He reached for the flour and tossed some onto her clothes.

She laughed, grabbing and egg.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Hikaru joked.

She slammed it onto the top of his head. The egg yolk ran down the sides of his head. "Ohhh..." He smiled slyly. "You're getting it now!" He grabbed more flour.

She turned to run out of the kitchen.

Hikaru chased her around the kitchen and the dining room. She ran back into the kitchen.

Hikaru managed to drop the load of flour on top of her head.

She threw more flour at him.

"No you didn't!" Hikaru reached for more flour, but she grabbed the bin and yanked it away before he could get a hold of it.

"Hey, come on! Don't cheat!" Hikaru whined, but a smile still lit his face.

She put the bin down behind her. She then saw the container of icing. She reached for that.

Hikaru grabbed it first though. He popped it open and stuck his finger in, taking out a big glob of icing. He smothered it over Haruhi's face. He licked his finger clean after that.

Haruhi was laughing. She tried to grab the icing from him, but he kept pulling it out of reach before she could get a hold of it.

So she grabbed the flour again. She grabbed handful after handful and tossed it in his face. He stuck icing all over her.

Almost too soon, all the flour and Icing was gone. They were the cupcakes now.

They set aside their containers, laughing. Smiles lit up their flour covered faces.

They turned back to eachother. Suddenly aware of how close they had moved together.

Hikaru blushed and He saw Haruhi blush hard too.

_There is no better time, Now is your shot. Go for it. _And Hikaru didn't hesitate this time. He had the courage and the strength.

They were really close together. He sucked in his breath.

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the necklace. "I love you, Haruhi." He whispered.

Shock filled her eyes. She blushed hard, but never turned her gaze away from him. Her heart pounded. She started to panic. "I..." She stuttered. "I... Love you too... Hik-Hikaru."

Calm overtook her.

They were lost in eachother's eyes now. They both felt stress fade.

Hikaru wasted no time. He reached down and placed his hand under her chin. He slowly faced it upwards.

He eyes shone with curiousity. He leaned forward slowly. His lips met hers lightly. Warm and tender.

Covered in flour, and in a kitchen, both had their first real kiss.

But it was rudely interupted.

A light flashed quickly out the window. Thunder struck.

Haruhi let out a scream and she fell into his arms. Tears started to run down her face.

Hikaru wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry. I got you." He said confortingly.

"I know." She said.

They stood like that for a while while more of the storm struck.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

* * *

I know. It's unfair to leave another cliffhanger. sorry!

You know I love you guys. I'm tired tho. It's two thirty in the morning. I'm gonna post this and go to bed. So no preview, sorry!

:)

Leave a review! They are greatly appreciated! *yawn*

Okay, so Nighty night!

Peace!

~NumberSixteen


	16. Vibration

Gooooood Moooorning!

So, Here I am, In bed, In my pjs, at ten o'clock in the morning, with a computer, and... a giant wad of cookie dough (And a spoon). haha. :DDD I. Love. Cookie Dough. Mmmmmmm. Welp, anywaaaaays... (brb, Gotta dig up some more cookie dough) I really appreciated all of those reviews on chapter 15. :DDD Sorry to keep you waiting. I went to my best friend's house for the entire weekend and only got on to check my inbox (which always full...) So yeah, sorry about the wait. But just FYI: I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY BROKEN HEARTS THAT SHATTER AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. CUZ I DIDN'T UPDATE ON WHAT YOU WANTED. (v)

lol. Enjoy! Now I want some bread...*wanders off to kitchen*

~NumberSixteen

* * *

(THIS IS HAPPENING AT THE SAME TIME AS HARUHI AND HIKARU WERE MAKING LASAGNA AND SO ON UP TO THE POINT OF THE DOORBELL)

Kaoru made his way down the street to Natalie's door. He hesitated to knock. He wasn't even sure if she was there. He'd already checked the coffee shop, but there was no sign of her. There was only one other place she COULD be. But he wasn't sure about it, he was terrified of her College-Aged brother, Marcus. He was protective of his little sister.

Finally, Kaoru sucked up his fear and knocked forcefully. To his luck, Natalie opened the door. He let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Hey, Kaoru!" Natalie's face lit up with excitement. She was wearing an orange tanktop and short shorts. Her hair was brought up into a messy ponytail. Strands of black hair hung loose all over her head. She wore tennis shoes that were solid white and a blue anklet on her right foot. There was a necklace around her neck. On the chain was a flower that had a gem center.

"Uh.." Kaoru forced himself not to blush, "Hey, Natalie. I was wondering if..." He reached up to scratch the back of his head, he looked down and blushed.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"If... You wanted to go for a walk with me. It's a beautiful night." Kaoru felt the heat in his cheeks pass and he looked up at her.

Her eyes were bright. A big, white grin flashed onto her face. She beamed happily at him. "Of course! It'd be so much fun!" She dashed out the door to take his side.

"Wait."

A voice came from behind them as they began to make their way down her front steps.

"Natalie, where are you going?" Marcus came out from behind the door that Natalie had forgotten to close.

"On a walk with Kaoru." She smiled at him happily, while Kaoru tensed up and tried to force a smile onto his face. Moments ago he was smiling a real smile, now, he was smiling a fake smile.

Marcus narrowed his eyes. "Where to?"

"Uhh..." Kaoru struggled for an answer, "T-to the park down around the block."

Marcus glared at Kaoru. "Take care of Natalie." He grumbled.

"Of course!" Kaoru said reassuringly.

Marcus still glared throught narrowed eyes, "And Natalie, be safe and responsible. Okay?"

"I will, I will, You say that to me EVERY time." She waved her hand at him as she looked away.

"Well I HAVE to say it everytime or you don't listen to me." Marcus gave his sister a hard but caressing look.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Let's go, Kaoru." She said, grabbing his hand and hauling him down the steps.

Kaoru tried not to blush.

"Park, Huh? I thought we were going to the coffee shop!" She laughed.

"Nope." Kaoru recovered himself from being dragged and started to walk beside her. "The park."

"Why the park?" She asked, obviously excited. Her hand still clutched his, but only by their fingertips.

"Because there's more things to do at the park!" Kaoru said, trying to immitate her enthusiasm.

She laughed.

Kaoru laughed with her. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. He turned to Natalie. He jabbed her side, "You're it!" He took off running.

She seemed surprised for a moment, but just as fast, she took off running after him.

Kaoru looked straight ahead. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

Suddenly there was a poke to his back and he saw Natalie fly past him. Her ponytail swished behind her.

Kaoru huffed in exaustion and in frustration. But he pushed himself harder to catch her.

By the time he caught up with her, they were already at the park.

He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her into his arms.

They collapsed onto the grassy hill. Natalie on top of Kaoru.

They lay there, laughing and trying to catch their breath.

"Holy cow, you're fast." Kaoru breathed.

"Yeah," She said normally. She obviously had her breath back already, "I ran track when I lived in America. Ouran has a track team, but I have to wait for the new year to start to be on it."

"That's only two months." Kaoru said, air starting to fill his lungs again.

"Two months to stay in shape." She replied.

"I could help you." Kaoru offered, "And maybe you can whip me back into shape." He said as he looked at his flimsy arms.

"That'd be awesome!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah." Kaoru said back.

They were both silent. The perfect moment became the awkward one.

Natalie still was on top of Kaoru. He silently allowed himself to wrap his arms around her waist.

He felt her tense muscles relax. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

The sun was slowly disappearing.

Natalie whispered in his ear, "I really like you, Kaoru."

Kaoru felt shocked at this but he let himself relax, "I really like you too, Natalie."

They lay on the grass for what seemed like too short of a time.

Suddenly, Kaoru's phone in his pocket vibrated. It was the special vibration he'd set to Hikaru's number. He knew he had to check it.

"Natalie." Kaoru hated to ruin the moment. "My brother is trying to contact me." He slowly began to sit up, but he allowed Natalie to sit on his lap.

"Yeah, sure." She smiled at him, "You're fine."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

There was a new text.

He opened it.

**From: **Hikaru Hitachiin  
**Message: **Helo Iaruji hbs bin lidnaped.

Kaoru stared at it, confused.

"Let me call him." Kaoru said.

He dialed Hikaru's number. But there was no answer.

There was something wrong.

* * *

I'm SOOOO SORRY! I know you guys probably want to strangle me right now. Some of you might be able to dicipher the message, but don't say what it is! I want people to figure it out on their own. Sorry for the cliffhanger.

No previews today, sorry! I know that only adds to you're anger at me, but I feel bad enough already... But the next chapter, I gurantee you'll love. You're eyes will be glued to the screen.

Mwahahaha.

Leave a review! Cuz reviews make me happy! (They make Hikaru happier too.)

Love you all!

~NumberSixteen


	17. Lidnaped

Hello to all my awesome viewers!

Sooooo... that last chapter really threw some of you under the bus, eh? Sorry for that cliffhanger. I know it's a mean thing to do. But I did it anyways... But I'm sorry. :DDD Anyways! Some of you are probably not even reading this right now and have skipped right to the story cuz ur irritated with me. I know I'd be irritated with me too if I left you on so many cliffhangers. But anyways. all the reviews have helped a BUNCH you guys all ROCK! :DDD

I'm gonna shut up now and write the stinkin story. :DDD

~NumberSixteen

* * *

Thunder crashed again.

(Note: Natalie lives far away from Haruhi so it wasn't storming where she lives.)

Haruhi gripped Hikaru tighter. The kiss still lingering on her lips.

Hikaru slowly made his way, with Haruhi, to the door.

He opened it slowly and peered out.

A dark figure stood up against the railing in the dark. It had something long it it's hand.

Hikaru tried to place a name on the figure but couldn't get a good enough look at his face.

Lightning lit up everything for a split second.

Hikaru's eyes widened in shock. Haruhi was oblivious to it all because her face was burried under Hikaru's arm as the thunder boomed.

"Get out of here." Hikaru said forcefully.

Kurtis leaned up against the railing. Rain dripped off his hair and ran down his face. He was drenched. He had a metal baseball bat in his left hand.

"Give me one reason I should." Kurtis got up and slowly started to make his way toward the two.

"I could give you a thousand." Hikaru knew it was time to go back inside. He slowly started to inch backward, to give Haruhi the hint.

"Name three." Kurtis was keeping pace with them as they inched back and he inched forward.

"First off," Hikaru began, taking bigger steps now, "You have a baseball bat. Second off, You almost killed Haruhi last night. And third, You tried to forcefully take her back earlier today. She doesn't love you. Get lost."

Hikaru swung around and pushed Haruhi inside. He ran in after her and slammed the door shut.

He heard Kurtis laugh hysterically. "You can't hide in there!"

He rushed Haruhi into her room and into the closet once he heard Kurtis whacking the door with his bat, putting holes in the door.

He ran back out. He had to protect Haruhi.

Kurtis finally knocked the door off it's hinges. There was a big dent in his bat.

"Where is she?" Kurtis asked. His eyes were wild and firey.

Hikaru avoided the question. "Get out."

Kurtis laughed, "Not without my Haruhi."

Hikaru snickered, "You mean MY Haruhi?"

This threw Kurtis over the top. He lunged at Hikaru. He swung his bat.

Hikaru barely dodged the blow.

Kurtis swung back around to face Hikaru.

He swung at hikaru again, landing a slight blow on his shoulder, but that was enought for Hikaru to get knocked off his feet.

He gripped his shoulder, whincing as the pain pulsed through him.

He looked up with his teeth clenched at Kurtis.

Kurtis was laughing. "Sorry. But she's mine."

Hikaru started to get back onto his feet, pushing the pain in his shoulder aside. "I'll never let you lay a finger on her ever again." He growled through clenched teeth.

Kurtis laughed, "Watch me, FlourBoy" He reffered to the flour-covered Hikaru. He swung his bat back and hit Hikaru square in the chest, knocking him back onto the ground and taking the air right out of his lungs.

Hikaru clutched his chest.

He watched as Kurtis began to wander through the apartment, "Oh, Haruhi!" He heard him say teasingly, "Kurt has come to rescue you from this monster!"

Hikaru watched as Kurtis went down the hall.

_No. _Is what raced through Hikaru's head.

"Oh, there you are!" He heard Kurtis' voice muffled from the hallway.

Then he heard Haruhi's screams. But Hikaru couldn't move. All his energy had gone to pain. He still hadn't recovered any air in his lungs.

He then saw Kurtis come out from the hallway, he was dragging Haruhi by her arm. She was screaming, hitting him with her fists. Thunder rolled and tears came to her eyes.

Hikaru then felt his energy slowly returning. He pushed himself up onto his feet. "Let... Her... Go..." He stuttered.

"Aw, How sweet, Hitachiin to the rescue. Again." Kurtis tossed Haruhi aside, "Not gonna happen loverboy." He went over to Hikaru. "Lights out."

**Bam!**

All Hikaru remembered was Kurtis hitting him with the bat and Haruhi's fading screams before it all went black.

* * *

I know. I know. This chapter is really really really really short. It's about five hundred words shorter than all the others. But I didn't want to spoil anything. DDD:

XD

So tell me what you think will happen to Haruhi and Hikaru, now that Hikaru had broken his promise to Ranka. I want to hear your predictions. I love reading them. All reviews are appreciated. Some of you want to rip my head off, right? Tell me if you do, and I'll try to post faster. :DDD Welp, anyways. I'm gonna go make lunch now. I'm huuuungry. :DDD

I LOVE YOU ALL!

~NumberSixteen


	18. Waking up to a Nightmare

Soooo...

:DDD It's really getting good now, Huh? You're probably not even reading this and have skipped down to the story. XDDDD I'm happy though. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

~NumberSixteen

* * *

Hikaru's eyes fluttered open. He was on the floor of Haruhi's apartment. His head throbbed.

He lifted himself off the floor. It was still pouring out. Thunder rolled.

_How long have I been out? _He wondered. He looked at his watch. it read 10:52.

Kurtis had showed up at about nine-ish.

"Haruhi!" It all came flooding back to him now.

He leapt to his feet. He whipped out his phone and dialed 911. After he reported what had happened, he sent a quick text to his brother.

The police showed up shortly afterward. Hikaru explained what had happened briefly. He realized the tears that had begun to sprout but weren't noticable in the rain.

The police examined the apartment for any sign of where Kurtis would have taken Haruhi. But there was nothing.

The police duelly noted that Kurtis had beaten Haruhi the previous night.

And so began the Great-Search.

Hikaru watched the police leave. He knew that he'd have to tell Ranka. He failed. He couldn't keep his promise to Ranka.

Hikaru pondered upon his arrival. Almost too soon, he saw the now-familiar silver Sedan drive in. Ranka loped up the stairs to the apartment. "Where's my lovely Haruhi!" He smiled warmly at Hikaru.

Hikaru bit his lip. "Missing."

Ranka stared at Hikaru. "Come again?"

"She's... Missing." Guilt pulsed through Hikaru.

"What?" Ranka's voice went from giddy to serious.

"Kurtis came, Knocked me out, and kidnapped Haruhi. It was all so fast. I barely remember a thing." Hikaru looked down at his feet. "I'm... So... Sorry..."

Ranka's expression didn't change. He obviously was struggling to digest the dire situation.

"I'll be going to find Haruhi now." Hikaru nodded to Ranka before Ranka could start belting out all the insults in the world.

He went down the stairs to where he knew would be a good start.

He found nothing but puddles.

_If I were Kidnapping Haruhi... Where would I take her if I wanted nobody to find her?_

The first thing that popped into Hikaru's mind was to hide her at his own home.

Hikaru dialed up Kyoya.

* * *

"Let me go!" Haruhi screamed as she beat the man who dragged her down the dimly lit hallway. He was big and muscular.

He tossed her into a room and shut the door.

She jumped up and began pounding on the door, "Let me out!" She cried repeatedly as she fumbled with the doorknob. She was locked in. She had to find another way out.

She looked around herself. She was in a stone room. There were no window. There was a beaten old couch and a coffee table. A cheap TV was there too. A security camera was high up in the ceiling that must have been twenty feet tall. A old, yellowed chandelier hung from the ceiling.

She went over and sat on the couch. Tears stung her eyes. Her clothes were tattered and dirty. There was a small bowl of water on the table. She hesitantly dipped her dusty hands into it.

Tears still spewed from her eyes. she wiped her hands on her legs before she gripped her sides and began to sob.

She fell down on her side on the couch.

"Hikaru." She muttered repeatedly.

She cried and cried until she could cry no more tears.

All she could do was sit and stare at the wall, praying that Hikaru would find her and save her, considering that he's even still alive. He was beaten pretty bad by Kurtis.

_Kurtis._

Hatred pulsed through her.

She stood up and began to trash the room.

But soon, the muscular man came in and tied her hands together.

As the man tied her hands she whispered, "Why is this happening? What's going to happen to me? Please tell me."

"That's for Kurtis to decide." The man muttered. He had similar features to Kurtis.

"Who are you?" Haruhi pressed. She wanted to find out anything she could.

The man looked up at her. "Well, I'm his little brother, Matthew."

Haruhi looked at him in astonishment. "And why are you helping him? He probably killed Hikaru!"

"Because." Matthew's expresions changed to sorrow, "He threatened my family."

Haruhi stared in complete and total shock at Matthew.

"I have a little girl. Molly is her name. If anything... Anything happened to her or my wife, Liza, I'd never be able to forgive myself..." Matthew turned his attention back to the knot.

"He killed the one I love." Haruhi muttered.

"He really loves you." Matthew shrugged as he tied the last knot.

Haruhi looked up at Matthew again. "Huh?"

"Kurtis." He said. "He loves you so much. So much to kidnap you so he'd have you all to himself. And now, all he has to do is seduce you."

"Never." Haruhi stood and glared at Matthew. "He could never seduce me. I'm as thick as steel." She protested.

Matthew looked sadly at her. "Even steel isn't enough to keep him out..."

Matthew left Haruhi in her windowless room.

She watched as the door shut.

* * *

Call me Dr. Cliffhanger. :DDD Matthew seems sweet huh? I tried to create a not-so-mean charactor for this chapter. Kurtis needs to have a better half to him. :DDD REVIEWS!

I WANT SOME REVIEWSSSS!

I love them! The always make my day a little bit better! :DDDD

And because I love you all so incredibly much! I'll give you a preview of Chapter nineteen.

PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER NINETEEN.

CHAPTER NINETEEN: THE GREAT SEARCH

Hikaru knocked on the door lightly.

An old woman opened it. Her eyes had bags beneath them. Her hair grey and her face wrinkled.

"May I help you?" she asked, the door barely open and she peered through the crack.

"Yeah," Hikaru said, "I'm looking for Kurtis Marshall. I believe he lives here."

"Used to." The woman said, her voice cracked with exaustion.

"What do you mean, 'used to'? where is he now?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know. Probably off with his brother or something."

"Who's his brother?" Hikaru pressed, taking a hesitant step forward.

"Matthew Marshall. Lives on Sunny Creek Boulavard."

"Thank you." Hikaru thanked the woman respectfully.

She just shut the door.

_How rude. _He thought to himself. But that only lasted about a split second before thoughts of Haruhi took over once more.

"I miss you." He said quietly. "I'll find you. I promise."

It'd been two days sinse Haruhi had disappeared. Her face was plastered all over Japan.

Hikaru was searching non-stop. He hadn't rested in two days. Kaoru kept telling him to get some sleep, but he just couldn't.

Haruhi mattered much more than sleep right now. Haruhi mattered more than anything right now to Hikaru. He was desprate to find her.

He loved her.

* * *

Love you All so much!

~NumberSixteen


	19. The Great Search

Okay, My apologies.

I'm. So. Sorry.

I know, I know. I haven't written in about six days. My parents randomly decided we were gonna jump in the car and drive three hundred fifty miles to go see the grandparents before school starts. so there was no way I coulda written to you guys. Again. I'm so sorry. I feel terrible. DDD:

So, Yeah. I owe it to you. I'm gonna write now. :DDDDDDD

~NumberSixteen

* * *

Hikaru knocked on the door lightly.

An ol bbbbbbvd woman opened it. Her eyes had bags beneath them. Her hair grey and her face wrinkled.

"May I help you?" she asked, the door barely open and she peered through the crack.

"Yeah," Hikaru said, "I'm looking for Kurtis Marshall. I believe he lives here."

"Used to." The woman said, her voice cracked with exaustion.

"What do you mean, 'used to'? where is he now?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know. Probably off with his brother or something."

"Who's his brother?" Hikaru pressed, taking a hesitant step forward.

"Matthew Marshall. Lives on Sunny Creek Boulavard."

"Thank you." Hikaru thanked the woman respectfully.

She just shut the door.

_How rude. _He thought to himself. But that only lasted about a split second before thoughts of Haruhi took over once more.

"I miss you." He said quietly. "I'll find you. I promise."

It'd been two days sinse Haruhi had disappeared. Her face was plastered all over Japan.

Hikaru was searching non-stop. He hadn't rested in two days. Kaoru kept telling him to get some sleep, but he just couldn't.

Haruhi mattered much more than sleep right now. Haruhi mattered more than anything right now to Hikaru. He was desprate to find her.

He loved her.

* * *

Haruhi sat on the old sofa.

She couldn't seem to keep her eyes off the security camera. She knew she was being watched at that very moment.

The wallpaper on the walls was torn.

She wandered over to the tv and switched it on. It was static. She grumbled to herself.

She found herself examining the room, looking for a way out. But it was all walls.

Her stomach grumbled. She hadn't eaten in a day and a half.

She went over to the door and tapped lightly on it. No answer. She turned the handle, but it was locked.

She sighed impatiently and went to look at the security camera. "I'm hungry!" She called.

Nothing.

She waited for about ten minutes and there was no answer.

She felt the tears slowly coming back to life.

She tried to keep herself from the tears.

She lay back down on the sofa. She wondered what Hikaru was doing.

As she thought about this for some time, she drifted off into a quiet slumber.

* * *

Hikaru walked back to his car. He turned back to the house with the lady in it to see the shades in the window move. She was watching him.

The house was utterly disgusting. He shook his head and climbed into his car.

Inside he took a deep breath.

He dialed the number for Kyoya's phone.

"Hello." Came the monotonous tone of Kyoya's voice.

"Matthew Marshall." Hikaru muttered. He felt exaustion kick into his tired limbs.

Kyoya was quiet for a moment. "There's three. Closest one to you lives on Sunny Creek."

"Yeah, The lady I just talked to said he lived there." Hikaru replied.

"Woman?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah. She probably was their mother. She was old and living in some beaten up old shack." Hikaru shrugged.

"Kurtis and Matthew had no mother growing up. She died from cancer when they were infants. She had no sisters. Only one brother who never married."

"Then who was she?" Hikaru asked.

"I wouldn't know. I'd have to find out." Kyoya said.

"Call me when you find something. I'm heading over to Matthew's." Hikaru shut the phone and took off. He sped across town to a little neighborhood.

It was nice and peaceful there. No shacks in sight. Modern day houses. They were of good size too (to hikaru they were puny). He parked his car in front of the house where Matthew and his family lived.

He went and knocked on the door.

A woman with flowing black hair and a little girl in her arms came to the door. "Hi, may I help you?" she asked.

"Uh, Yeah." Hikaru said. "I'm looking for Matthew Marshall. Is he around?" He tried to peer around her.

"Um no, He left for a sudden business trip the other night and said it was urgent. Can I take a message for him?" She shifted the weight of the child in her arms.

This woman obviously knew nothing about what was going on with her husband.

Hikaru shook his head playfully. "Oh, no. Just a buddy from High school. No need. I'll just drop by when he gets back. When will he be back from his trip?" Hikaru said, backing down the steps casually.

"He doesn't know yet. I haven't heard from him yet. All I know is that He'll be back when he gets off work." She shrugged, reaching for the door.

"Thanks!" Hikaru waved and casually made his way down the steps to his car.

He heard the front door shut.

The woman told him more than he needed.

Matthew was in on Haruhi's kidnapping, and he knew it.

* * *

Haruhi opened her eyes. On the little table by the sofa she'd fallen asleep on was a plate of food and a glass of ice water. She reached over. The food was still warm.

But she didn't want to eat this food of her kidnapper's. She just picked it up and hurled it across the room, deciding it'd be better to starve to death than have to live another minute in this room.

She just sat there, examining her room.

It was dusty and old. Plenty of spiders to last a lifetime. The sofa had holes in it and the coffee table was rotting. The tv was a peice of junk too.

She looked down at herself. She looked and smelled disgusting. Her hair was greasy and dirt was on her arms and face. Her clothes were stained and her legs needed to be shaved badly.

She felt grimy and disgusting.

She looked up at the camera again. "I need a bath. Could I get one, please?" She said this with so much attitude, she knew that It would only make her stalker angry and she'd never get one.

Pouting, she leaned back.

Hikaru filled her thoughts. She wondered what he was doing to find her.

He certainly wasn't on his butt sleeping or anything. He was most definately searching long and hard for her at that very moment.

Biting her lip, thoughts of what was going to happen to her crowded her mind, pushing Hikaru out.

She must have just sat there thinking for an hour or so before the door opened.

Matthew was standing there. A grim look on his face. "Get up and get over here."

She hesitantly stood and slowly made her way over.

He took her by the arm and yanked her down the hallway. He shoved her into the bathroom with a towel. "Hurry and clean up. Don't worry. There's no way out, so don't even try."

She stumbled in and heard the door slam.

She looked at her surroundings.

"What a dump." She muttered under her breath. She noticed there was no security camera, making her feel better.

The room was similar to the last. Torn wallpaper. A very dirty mirror. A dusty, unused bathtub. The toilet, she didn't dare to open. She could hold it.

On top of the toilet was a change of clothes.

Picking them up hesitantly, she saw it was a white dress. A dinky thing.

It was low cut at the neckline, only just covering her chest and the end would come halfway down her thighs.

_Some dress._ She thought to herself.

She ran the bathtub water after undressing and climbing in. She waited and waited for it to get warm and it never did.

A new bar of soap was next to it and a tiny bottle of shampoo.

She decided that cold water was better than no water.

She rinse and washed her hair and body.

She drained the tub and dried herself. She certainly felt clean.

She looked at the dress with disgust. She debated about just washing her old clothes but she knew that Matthew wouldn't allow it. She already had if figured out. She'd never get out of here if she didn't wear the dress.

She lifted up the dinky thing and slowly pulled it over her head.

There were no shoes, so she just stayed barefoot.

She opened the bathroom door. "Okay I'm finished." She said.

"Good. Kurtis wishes to see you now." Matthew said.

Haruhi sucked in her breath.

* * *

Oh, don't you love cliffhangers? Sorry I wrote so late, guys. My parents are kinda weird like that. So I guess I'll see you all tomorrow!

:DDDD

~NumberSixteen

P.S. No preview. So sorry! XD


	20. The Great Search Part 2

Dearest Readers,

I'm sorry that I've not been updating as fast as I used to. I've sorta kinda gotton obsessed with The Hunger Games because the new book is coming out exactly one week from now. But anyways, this story is almost finished. It's slowly coming to a close. It's getting really hard to write anyways. The ideas are sorta not coming to me right now.

~NumberSixteen

* * *

Hikaru decided it was best to go back to Tamaki's place where the host club was constantly searching for Haruhi. Making phonecalls, checking the internet, contacting family members and the police.

He came in and plopped down on the sofa.

Tamaki looked at him anxiously.

Hikaru got uncomfortable under Tamaki's anxious glare. "What?" He finally said angrily.

"Sorry." Tamaki looked at the floor. They were all battling the same problem.

Where.

Was.

Haruhi.

* * *

She bit her lip anxiously. Her stomach tightened and she dug her heels into the dirty carpet.

Matthew looked at her, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Haruhi took this as an opportunity to stall her foe. "Why are you doing this? For your family? What possibly could Kurtis do from jail?"

Matthew looked solomly at the floor. All the color drained from his face.

Haruhi waited patiently for an answer.

"He..." Matthew began. "Has his sources."

"Like?" Haruhi asked sweetly, trying to press him into telling her everything. She knew that once she saw Kurtis, it was all over.

Matthew harded his face and glared back at her, "You ask a lot of questions." He reached out for her arm that she yanked away irritably.

"And you have a lot of answers."

Matthew continued his glare.

Haruhi held his gaze without a problem.

Matthew knew she was stubborn, but not this stubborn.

* * *

Hikaru watched Kyoya search for any records of the woman, and found none. The bank owned the house. It had been foreclosed. So who was the woman at the door?

There was a connection. She knew Matthew and she knew he was in trouble. She probably warned them. Hikaru was about to go back down there and interrogate her.

"Okay, Haruhi is somewhere within their ties." Kyoya stood up, shutting his laptop. "She's bound to still be here in Tokyo. Kurtis isn't that smart. He'd want her near to him, but still look entirely innocent. It's a brilliant but easily recognizable plan. So, Hikaru, Go investigate the woman. We need to find out who she is, and what her connection is to Kurtis."

This was all Hikaru understood. He leapt up and took off for his car. His drowsiness growing worse with every step. A hand fell onto his shoulder. He looked back.

Mori stood there. He nodded to Hikaru.

Hikaru didn't want to, but Mori was ALWAYS right. He nodded back and went to pass out on a couch by the wall.

"Two hours, and you guys HAVE to wake me up." Hikaru was already drifting off, Kaoru laid a blanket on top of him.

"No rushes, brother," Kaoru said smoothingly, "We are on it."

Hikaru snickered to himself. _On it, Huh?_

* * *

Haruhi had finally managed to drag Matthew to sit down and talk. She had a feeling like she'd be saved at any given moment.

"Tell me, Matthew, Please." Haruhi said gently, placing her hand on his elbow.

"Well," Matthew said. "He has connections with a lot of people with a lot of money and power. I don't know how, but he does."

"And he lives HERE?" She said impatiently.

"Well, It's our 'grandmother's' house, if I may. Kurtis and I spent every summer here as long as I can remember. She was a good friend of our mother. We called her 'Auntie Robin.' She told us all about what our mother was like. She really sounded fascinating and beautiful. This woman was a replacement of her, so here we are. The room you were in earlier, was where she'd send us if we were being naughty."

Haruhi listened intently. None of this was Matthew's fault. All he wants to do is ensure the safety of his family.

"Why are you doing this anyways?" Haruhi asked.

"For my little girl, Victoria." Matthew reached into his pocket and came out with a little wrinkled picture of her in a woman's arms. Both had sleek black hair. "I would never let Kurtis touch her, no matter what it takes."

Haruhi nodded. "I'd feel the same about my own child."

Matthew's face hardened, "Alright, enough stalling missy. Time to get up and go. Now."

He stood up and grabbed her roughly by her arm and yanked her to her feet.

Haruhi winced, "Ouch!" she reached for her arm.

Matthew grunted, the pain was still obvious.

Haruhi started to shake in terror. Kurtis was too dangerous. Too dangerous for anyone. What is it that he has, that Matthew can't protect himself and his family from?

* * *

Hikaru blinked his eyes open.

He glanced at his watch.

SIX HOURS. He'd slept for SIX HOURS.

He found himself chasing the other hosts around crying about how he needed to find Haruhi.

But they just yelled that he needed to look for her.

Hikaru finally gave up and found his way back to the old, beaten up house with the mysterious woman in it. He just sat and waited for any signs.

Waited. And waited. And waited. Until...

* * *

SO CLOSE TO THE END!

FINALLLLY! I really wanna write a hunger games one. I'm kinda bored of Ouran High School Host Club.

All the stories are the same way. They all are the same plotline. I want a little something different.

Oh well. I'm tired. I'm gonna go sleep now. :P

Love you all, ! Pretty pretty please!

~NumberSixteen


	21. I Swear It to You

Okay guys,The

I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that this took so stinkin long to put up! DDD: I feel so terrible but I've been really busy lately. School starts tomorrow and I'm totally distracted about doing all my last minute summer stuffffff. My broken ankle just healed up, and now I can finally walk again. I feel so good! So I've been trying to fit in everything I can. I have had four sleepovers in the last six days. Insane right? And I want ur guy's opinion, was Social Dance a good elective?

Stives117: OMG MEEEE TOOOOO! I'm a TOTAL Gale fan! XDXDXD Go Hunger Games! :DDDD sooooo excited for Mockingjay!

I'll shut up now and write.

~NumberSixteen

* * *

Hikaru was ducking behind a bush in the neighbor's yard. He peered out, catiously. The front door had opened and a tall, surly man with short, curly hair was barely visible.

"Come on. Move it." He said in a pained but determined voice. He was trying to shove something or someone forward.

The next thing Hikaru saw made him catch his breath. He wouldn't have noticed if his heart had stopped at the very second. His eyes trained sightlessly on it.

He caught his breath just enough to whisper to himself, "Haruhi."

* * *

Haruhi wanted to shout out. To scream. Give some sort of hint that she was in trouble. But Matthew had blindfolded her and put another cloth into her mouth that he tied around her head.

She knew she was outside though. A slight breeze ruffled her hair off balance. It bugged her that it was tickling her forehead, but she couldn't reach up and adjust it because her hands were tied behind her back.

Matthew was shoving her forward. "Come on. Move it." He kept saying to her. She didn't want to move, but she didn't have the stregnth to fight back, she was too weak from hunger.

She winced in pain when she stubbed her bare toe on a rock. She stumbled forward. But Matthew caught her arm and yanked her back up.

She stuffed her into a car and shut the door. He climbed into the driver's seat and took off.

* * *

Hikaru didn't know why he hadn't jumped forward to help her, especially when she hurt herself on that rock. Why was she barefoot in the first place?

He didn't think twice before dashing to his car and screeching off after them.

_I'm right behind you, Haruhi. Right behind you..._

Hikaru maintained a good distance, so Matthew doesn't get the hint that he's being followed. Finally, Matthew pulled up to a mansion with a plot of land that had to be fifty acres around it. Hikaru kept driving. He drove right past, and parked out of view.

He got out of his car and climbed the nearest tree. He watched as the man pulled Haruhi from the car.

The guy took off her blindfold and after, removed the cloth in her mouth.

He saw her inhale deeply. Her hands were still tied but she managed to somewhat brush some hair from her eyes. They were filled with fear, those big brown eyes of hers.

Hikaru examined her while he could. She had no bruises or cuts that he could see, although she was limping slightly. She looked reletively calm. She was wearing a showy white dress with a colorful flower pattern printed along the left side of it. She wasn't wearing any shoes, which made Hikaru wonder why. She hated being barefooted.

The man pushed her into the mansion.

Hikaru sat at his post for a moment, taking in all the clues.

Kurtis kidnapped Haruhi because he loved her and wouldn't let her be. Then he dumps her with some guy at some beaten up old house with some random old woman. Then suddenly, he drags her to a giant mansion.

Who was the guy who's with Haruhi? Who was the woman and why was Haruhi at her house. Who's mansion is this?

Hikaru inhaled before dropping from the tree and making his way up to the mansion, slowly and unseen. The place was huge, it would be really hard to find one Haruhi in a place of this size.

He went around the back of the house and looked for any way to get in.

There was the main back door, the door to get into the garage, and one open window to a large study.

He was tempted to go through the window, but he had to scale the wall to get to it, and he didn't want to take the risk of falling.

He went to the door that led into the garage. He twisted the knob slightly. It was unlocked. Ever so quietly, Hikaru opened the door. The room was dark. He didn't dare switch on a light. He simply went in and shut the door behind him.

Feeling along the walls and the invisible in the darkness cars, he made his way to another door. He found this one unlocked too.

He peered through the crack. Nobody was there. He slipped in and shut the door quietly.

The room was a normal sitting room but not quite as nice as his own.

He slid along the walls and peered through the doorway.

It was a long, plush carpeted hallway. He looked for the nearest room. It was to his right and down about twelve feet.

Hikaru shifted down the hallway as silently as he could.

He was so focused on where he was going, that he almost didn't notice a big heavy hand land on his shoulder. He jumped slightly and swung around.

The guy who had Haruhi stood there, without Haruhi.

"What are you doing in here?" Came the guy's voice. It was about the same as Kurtis'.

"I-I'm looking for someone..." Hikaru stammered.

"Do you mean Haruhi Fujioka?" He asked Hikaru.

"Y-Yes. Have you seen her?" Hikaru knew he was in for it now.

"Yes. I have." The man continued with hardened eyes.

"Where is she?" Hikaru asked, getting a tiny bit more confident.

"With Kurtis. She's about to be seduced by him." The man said, "And I won't let you interfere."

Hikaru took in a sharp breath, feeling everything inside him go tumbling down. "Why not? You have nothing to lose!" Hikaru felt himself getting angry.

"I have everything to lose." The man said with a saddened tone.

Hikaru looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

The man sighed. He rubbed his head. "Well, I'm not actually as mean and vicious as I'm trying to be. I'm actually not that bad. It's just... Kurtis is my brother. If I didn't take care of her when we were at Kiara's House, and I didn't bring her here, to Kurtis' mansion, then Kurtis was going to kill my wife and daughter."

Hikaru felt his heart sink for this guy. The guy looked so defeated and hurt.

"I have to help Haruhi. I can't let Kurtis hurt her anymore." Hikaru said quietly. "I love her. I won't let anything ever happen to her."

The man looked at him. "So I'm guessing you're Hikaru."

Hikaru jumped. "Y-Yeah. How did you know?"

The guy chuckled under his breath. "Haruhi says your name in her sleep a lot. I had to watch her on the security camera."

Hikaru felt his heart skip a beat. "Really?"

"Totally. And I know how you feel. I love my wife and daughter more than anyone in the universe."

"You must be Matthew!" Hikaru replied excitedly. "I talked to your wife and daughter earlier today!"

Matthew's face flooded with relief, "Good, they're okay..."

Hikaru smiled at him, attempting to get to this guy's soft spot so he could get away.

"You know what," Matthew began, "You go and save your Haruhi. I'll act like I just missed you."

Hikaru overflowed with happiness. "Thank you so much!"

Matthew grinned, "You're welcome. She's on the fourth floor in the giant room that's your first on the left. The stairs are on the other end of the hallway. Be careful."

Hikaru nodded his thanks and took off.

* * *

Haruhi looked around her. She was in a giant, plush room. She'd been seated on a velvet couch. She rubbed her wrists to try and rid the feel of having them tied. But she still felt trapped, even though she wasn't tied up or blindfolded anymore.

Finally, she allowed herself to get up and wander around the room.

The walls were a purplish-red color. The carped was a tint darker. The fire place wasn't going, but it certainly did look nice. There was painting scattered on the walls, and beautiful, wooden furniture with leather and velvet couches. Elegant lamps and bowls were on any tables or shelves to help keep the endless supply of books from collapsing.

Not a sign of dust or clutter to be seen.

Suddenly, there was a quiet rap on the door.

She rushed back over to sit on the couch, as the door opened.

Kurtis entered. He was dressed in a pressed pair of jeans and a white button-up shirt that was untucked. He also wore a black jacket over it. His hair hung loosly over his eyes and he wore dress shoes.

"Good Evening Haruhi."

Haruhi couldn't move a muscle. She didn't even realize that she was clutching the edge of the velvet couch so tightly that all the blood was draining from her fingertips. She didn't say a word back to him.

Kurtis pulled off his jacket and hung it lazily on the coat hanger by the door. He began fixing the cuffs on his sleeves. "How rude to be so silent after a gentleman greets you.""

Haruhi sucked in her breath and brought up some attitude. "You're not a gentleman." She grumbled.

"Ouch!" Kurtis said as he began to make his way slowly toward her. "You don't have to be rude, sweetheart." He sat down directly beside her.

Haruhi avoided his capturing eyes. "Get away from me."

Kurtis laughed. "Oh, believe me, I would, If only you weren't so..." He lifted his hand and put it under her chin, making her face him. "Appealing."

This made Haruhi blush but she pushed it away and glared at him, holding his gaze angrily.

Kurtis began to reach for her waist with his other hand, but Haruhi would never allow that. She stood up, abruptly and went to stand by the wall, her arms crossed over her chest. "Leave me alone."

Kurtis chuckled, "How could I ever?" He stood up, unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt. and his cuffs, letting them hang loose. He went over to her and backed her into the wall.

She started to turn to get away, but he slammed his hand against the wall.

Fear began to seep into her as Kurtis moved closer and closer to her, pressing her against the wall.

Finally, he had her pinned with his own body.

Haruhi had never been this close to a guy before, other than hugs, but this was an entirely different situation.

Haruhi pressed her lips together and turned her head away as he moved in.

Swiftly, he took his other hand and pulled her face to face his own. He pressed his lips against hers.

Haruhi fought him, but he was just too strong. He forced her lips apart and locked them with his. He moved in closer, until he was leaning up against her, crushing her against the wall to the point of no escape.

The kiss was hot and sticky. He finally drew back for air. Haruhi opened her mouth to gather air but before she could close it, Kurtis crushed her lips with his once more. He forced his tongue past her lips. Haruhi punched his chest with her fists and tried over and over to through him off her, but failed.

Kurtis' hands found her dress. She slapped at them, irritably.

"Stop it!" She said harshly when he drew back again, but that only made things worse.

All of a sudden, the doors to the room flew open, crashing against the walls. "Haruhi!"

Haruhi's eyes widened and she froze in surprise.

Kurtis drew away and turned to the voice.

"Hello, Hikaru. I had a feeling you'd come. I was sure that my brother would catch you, because you're pretty easy to spot with that mop of hair you have."

Hikaru glared at Kurtis. "Let Haruhi go."

"Or what?" Kurtis laughed.

"I swear, I will see you to the grave." Hikaru growled.

Kurtis laughed harder, "That's funny."

Hikaru let his anger pass. "Well, are you gonna come get me, coward?"

Kurtis stopped laughing at this, "Well alright, then. Lets see how you like this." Kurtis lunged at Hikaru, aiming a blow to his shoulder, but Hikaru leaped aside, dodging Kurtis with a laugh.

"Is that all you got?" Hikaru laughed.

"It's more than you." Kurtis said, lunging once more, but Hikaru dodged again, landind next to the fire place. He saw the iron tools there, and got and idea.

"I know you can do better than that!" Hikaru pressed.

Kurtis lunged once more, with a heave of frustration.

Hikaru whipped out one of the tools and hit Kurtis square in the forehead.

Kurtis stumbled back, gripping his forehead that was now streaming blood down his face. "I'll show you." Kurtis grabbed an iron tool of his own.

Hikaru swung it in his hand, ready for Kurtis to strike.

But he didn't. Instead, he went to Haruhi.

"What are you gonna do about this?" Kurtis whacked Haruhi in the leg with the iron tool.

She cried in pain, clutching her leg as it began to bleed.

Hikaru froze up. He didn't know how to react. The man was armed and hurting Haruhi again.

Hikaru let his fear build up to anger when he saw Kurtis swing back his iron tool again and Haruhi put her arms above her head, to attempt to deflect the hit.

Hikaru lunged and caught Kurtis on his own tool, putting a gash on his arm that began gushing blood instantly.

Kurtis yelped and dropped his iron to grab his arm.

Hikaru took this opportunity and hit Kurtis upside the head, knocking him to the ground.

He saw Kurtis fall and stood for a moment in utmost horror. Letting all of it register.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi's mulitple pained cries brought him back to reality. He rushed to her and took her into his arms. Tears were flooding down her face.

"Haruhi." He said sheepishly. "Are you okay?" He asked stupidly.

"Yeah. Just a cut. I'll be fine." Her voice shook as she looked down at her leg. No blood was on her dress. The gash was right above her ankle and bleeding horrifically.

Hikaru put her on her knees in front of him and kissed her.

She kissed him back, letting her hands find the back of his head and entwine themselves into his orange hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. He finally pulled back.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't here sooner." Hikaru choked.

"It's okay. I'm safe now. It's okay." She said calmly.

Hikaru bit his lip to keep from crying. He finally reached into his pocket and pulled out the key necklace. "I love you, Haruhi. And I Swear It to You that I will never let anything ever hurt you again."

He put the neckace on her.

Suddenly, Haruhi had grabbe him and yanked him into another kiss.

Hikaru had never been more happy in his life.

* * *

Oh, so cheesy. hahaha XDXD

But anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this. It took FREAKIN' FOREVERRRRR to write!

Welp, Sad news to you, but relieving news to me, There will only be one more chapter to this story. DDDD: Don't cry! I'm so bad at making people stop crying! I promise I'll try to write a sequel some other time though. :DDD Happier now? Good!

Holy Crap! This chapter is THREE THOUSAND STINKIN WORDS! HOW AWESOME IS THAT! THATS TOTALLY INSAAAAANE! PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE OH PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP REVIEWWWW! :DDD

I love you all and thanks for all of the awesome, amazing, fantastical, totally radical reviews! YOU ALL ROCK SOXXXXX!

~NumberSixteen

P.S. Sorry for no preview! DDD:


	22. The End of the Beginning

Thank you. So much.

DDD: I know, I know... LAST CHAPTER! I am sooooo sorry it took forever to write. bleh. I've had a LOT going on. School JUST started, and I broke my toe yesterday in seventh period. I am sooooo sad. Two bones in three months? That's a record! :DDD haha wellllll... I hope to make this last chapter completely worth reading. It really was a blast to write. I hope to be able to write the sequel really really really soon. I actually am totally psyched about it. This final chapter should be a start. It'll be super sweet.

Thank you so much. To ALL my viewers who have been following and WILL follow, hopefully. All this support really kept my spirits up through this story. Thank you. Thank you so so so so much! I love you All!

Please do enjoy.

Merci!

Peace!

~NumberSixteen

* * *

Haruhi sat outside the coffee shop. The wind ruffled her hair. She waited patiently, spinning the ring around her finger. A thin, silver band with a small diamond claimed her left hand. She knawwed on her lip. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

_What on earth am I getting myself into?_

The door of the shop opened behind her, but she was too lost in her own thoughts to notice.

Suddenly arms wrapped themselves around her waist, causing her to jump. The now common blush instantly came onto her face, but she wiped it off quickly. She felt a cheek on her head and a small huff of laughter.

Haruhi had long given up trying to squirm away. She sat and tolerated it.

"Haruhi, lets go back to our place..." Hikaru's whined.

Haruhi sighed. "Did you get my coffee."

"No." Hikaru said bluntly.

"Why not?" Haruhi grumbled.

"I got tired of standing in line..." Hikaru whined more and lightly squeezed her.

Haruhi huffed a breath of air. "Fine."

Hikaru happily pulled away and let her stand up. He giddily took her hand into his own. They were cold in this brittle, new spring air.

In the fall, they'd be getting married. College was just starting back up for them. They had graduated from Ouran two years ago. Haruhi had begun law school, Hikaru and Kaoru took up the family fasion business. Life was amazing. Huni and Mori had started a martial arts school for children, and Tamaki doesn't have to work, but he volunteers at the animal shelter three times a week. Kyoya had successfully started his own business that flourished from the start. Everyone had new lives. Kaoru and Natalie began dating not long after the incident all those years ago with Kurtis. They had gotten married fresh out of High School. Marcus was very pleased with the man that Kaoru had become. He got to walk Natalie down the isle at her wedding, because her dad died from cancer in their senior year. She was now pregnant with Kaoru's son. Tamaki had a girlfriend that was some nutjob named Kathy. She was a lunatic. Nobody could figure out what Tamaki saw in her. Kyoya started falling for a beautiful girl who is still only in high school. Mori hasn't found anyone yet, but Huni had met a sweet little girl named Macy. He adored her. Kurtis had been sentenced to jail for thrity years time but he has many problems with his body, and will most likely pass away during those thirty years. Matthew still has his family. Everyone is happy now.

Hikaru and Haruhi had gotten back to their suite in a beautiful building. Haruhi didn't particularly like this birthday present, but secretly, she liked living with Hikaru.

She dumped her purse by the couch and lazily slumped into it. The stack of books on the table in front of her. She knew she had to study, but didn't have the energy for it.

Hikaru plopped down beside her. She rested her head on the arm of the couch. Hikaru took her hand again.

The TV was there, but they didn't bother to turn it on.

Hikaru played with her fingers. "Haruhi." He began nervously, like he always did.

She had shut her eyes now, "Mmm?"

Hikaru played with her fingers nervously, "You want to marry me right?"

Haruhi could almost see him looking down at their hands with red cheeks. His orange hair falling into his eyes. She opened her eyes and sat up. "Of course I do Hikaru." She said. "What could possibly possess you to think that I don't want to?"

Hikaru paused, entwining and and unentwining their fingers. "I don't know... "

Haruhi tightened her grip on his hand after he'd entwined their fingers. "Hikaru. I love you. I want to marry you."

Hikaru blushed as Haruhi gently swept the hair out of his eyes to tenderly kiss his cheek.

She pulled back and he turned to look at her too. His face only grew redder.

Next thing Haruhi knew, Hikaru had gotten a devilish look on his face, swooped in, and now was kissing her passionately. But she didn't pull away as normal. She let this kiss last the full length. Savoring it, so he knew she meant what she said.

When he pulled back, she let the kiss linger on her lips.

They avoided eachother's shy gazes.

Finally, in the awkward silence it was, Hikaru turned on the tv to the movie channel. Haruhi casually tucked her feet up and sat in a ball. Hikaru had put his arm casually around her and pulled her closer to watch the sappy romance movie. It got darker and soon, Haruhi was on his lap and Hikaru had his arms on her. She'd fallen asleep several times throughout the movie on his shoulder, but each time she woke up. Now, she was out like a light and wasn't going to wake up easily. The movie ended and Hikaru thought about carrying her to their bedroom, but her was quite comfortable with the position they were in now. He pulled the recliner chord for the couch, and put his feet up. He turned of the tv, and pulled a blanket over them. He fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Koaru stuffed their overnight bag as quickly as he could. Natalie was moaning painfully in the bedroom. "Kaoooru! Hurry up! Please!"

"I'm coming, Sweetheart!" Koaru zipped in shut and ran back into their room. Natalie was propped up against the bed with her hand wrapped around her enlarged belly. He grabbed his phone and took Natalies hand and led her to their car that was parked out front. "Come on, sweetheart. The hospital is only twenty minutes away."

Natalie had gone into labor a week and a half early. It was one thirty A.M. and Kaoru had to take her to the hospital.

He helped her in, chucked the bag in the back seat next to the new carseat. He jumped in, helped Natalie with her seatbelt and took off.

They screeched into the hospital and he helped her inside. One arm around Natalie and the other, lugging the overnight bag.

He checked in and they took her off to some room that they made Kaoru stand outside for. He could hear her inside. All he wanted was to be in there with her, but they wouldn't let her. He got to wait out in the hallway.

Twenty hours later, Natalie's mother and Marcus had arrived. Hikaru and Haruhi had shown up. Even Tamaki, Kyoya, and of course Huni had made an appearence.

They finally opened the door. "Mr. Hitachiian. You may come in and see your wife and baby now."

Kaoru stood up on shaky legs. Nervousness overtook him. He looked at the friends around him that smiled at him encouragingly.

He nodded and took stiff steps into the room.

He looked at the hospital bed that his wife was propped up in. She cradled a bundle of blankets in her arms.

Kaoru suddenly had new courage and stumbled over.

Natalie smiled at him lovingly, "Kaoru. Say hello to your son, Kenichi." She started to slowly handing the bundle toward him.

Kaoru reached out and took the delicate bundle into his arm.

He nestled them in his arm. He looked down at the tiny human being in his arms. He felt his eyes growing wet, "Kenichi..." He said quietly.

Kenichi Hitachiian was so tiny. He weighed six pounds five ounces. His cheeks had a hint of pink, just like Kaoru's. The eyes were green with flecks of gold that stared up at Kaoru curiously.

Kaoru cradled his new son in his arms for the longest time.

It was then that he promised all his promises to his son.

Finally, Haruhi, Hikaru, Marcus, and Natalie's mother entered. Each taking turns holding Kenichi.

Haruhi held him before Hikaru. Hikaru watched her cradle the baby in her arms. The look on her face was natural and loving. She was Kenichi's aunt now. He knew right then that she had every intention of having children. She had a motherly look on her face that was mixed with longing.

When Hikaru's turn came around, he took the tiny baby into his arms. He looked down at the chubby face of Kaoru's son. He felt a pang of jealousy mixed with fear.

_Kenichi is so tiny... How can I take care of something so small... So fragile... Can I? If it's for Haruhi, I bet I can. But I'll be hard..._

He looked up to meet Haruhi's gaze. He gave her that shy Oh-geez look. He handed the baby back to Natalie. Hikaru took Haruhi's hand and nodded to Kaoru, "Me and Haruhi are gonna take off. I have to get to work, and Haruhi has studying to do. You have a beautiful son, Kaoru."

Kaoru smiled. "Thank you."

Hikaru and Haruhi had just gotten out into the hall before Haruhi turned on Hikaru. "You know what I want." She said quickly.

Hikaru blushed, "Yes," He took her hand that she had pulled away from and kept walking. "I do. But can we talk about this somewhere, and sometime else?"

Haruhi gave him that gee-thanks-for-listening-to-your-soon-to-be-wife look. He looked away sheepishly and led her to the car.

They were about halfway home before Haruhi burst out, "Hikaru, I wanna have a baby."

Hikaru sucked in a breath, "When we are married. Maybe."

Haruhi glared at him grudgingly. "Hikaru. The wedding is four months."

Hikaru tried not to look at her and kept his eyes on the road, "Yeah. That's a long time Haruhi."

Haruhi huffed, "Yeah yeah yeah." She muttered.

Hikaru felt a pang of guilt. He tried to mask it.

But time flies when there's a wedding.

* * *

SEQUEL! COMING SOOOOON! But this was a happy ending to a pathetic story. :DDD I hope everyone enjoyed reading my spelling errors. XDD

Wow.

I Swear It to You. Is. Over...

The reality kinda just hit me. I feel kinda guilty... I couldn't wait for this to end a month ago, now, I can't believe it's actually over...

well.

I have to thank everyone again. So so so so so so so much. You all have been absolutely amazing all the way through this story. I can't thank you all enough. I love you all.

Peace!

~NumberSixteen


End file.
